Brothers and Sisters 2º Temporada
by Dani Criss
Summary: Es la 2º Temporada del fic de Brothers and Sisters. Si no habéis leído la 1º temporada os aconsejo leerla ya que no entenderéis algunas cosas. Como en el anterior fic ni la serie Brothers and Sisters ni los actores de Glee me pertenecen.
1. 2x01

Dianna: Hace 5 meses mi vida era más o menos normal. Estaba estudiando en Salamanca y me echaron de la universidad por lo que volví a mi antigua ciudad, Madrid donde vivía mi madre. Cuando volví me enteré de que mi madre me había estado mintiendo sobre mi padre y no sólo eso. Descubrí que tenía 4 hermanos. La mayor es Lea. Está esperando un bebé. Me cae bien ella pero me temo que la cagué hace 3 meses cuando besé a su marido Cory. El siguiente es Darren. Según me contó estaba casado con Mia. El caso es que la pilló con otro en su casa y ahora está en proceso de divorcio. Lo más fuerte fue cuando el nos dijo hace 3 meses que el era gay. La siguiente es Naya. Es la hermana con la que mejor me llevo. Tenemos muchas cosas en común. Ella está saliendo con Heather. Y por último está mi hermano Jacob. Hace 3 meses que Jacob fue ingresado en el hospital por sobredosis. Mi hermana Naya enseguida llamó a una clínica de desintoxicación para que Jacob recibiera los cuidados necesarios para dejar de ser drogadicto. Como podéis ver mi vida ha cambiado mucho.

* * *

Dianna: Jane ¿Es hoy cuando le dan el alta a Jacob?

Jane: Sí ¿Por qué lo dices?

Dianna: Porque quiero ir a recogerle.

Jane: Está bien. Así mientras tanto yo preparo una cena de bienvenida.

Dianna: No si será buena idea que vaya yo a la cena.

Jane: ¿Lo dices por lo del beso?

Dianna: Sí.

Jane: Yo creo que Lea estará más pendiente de Jacob que de ti. Además pídele perdón. Seguro que lo hace.

Dianna: Lo intentaré.

Jane: Dianna.

Dianna: Dime.

Jane: No es que sea de mi incumbencia pero ¿Qué tal las cosas con tu madre?

Dianna: Sigo sin hablarme con ella.

Jane: Creo que deberías de perdonarla. Sólo intentaba protegerte.

Dianna: Lo haré algún día pero por ahora no.

* * *

Mientras tanto Darren estaba en la oficina cuando vino Chris.

Chris: ¿Me llamabas?

Darren: Sí. Mira Chris, quiero me envies este fax a este cliente.

Chris: ¿Para eso me has llamado?

Darren: Sí ... y para verte.

Chris: ¿Ah sí?

Entonces Darren se iba a acercar a Chris y éste le dijo.

Chris: ¿Te da igual que se enteren en la oficina? Porque yo no quiero que piensen que estoy aquí por enchufe.

Darren: Cariño, tu estás aquí por tu trabajo y porque me gustas mucho... es broma. En serio estás aquí porque eres muy bueno en el trabajo.

Chris: ¿Te gusto mucho?

Entonces Chris se aproximó a Darren y empezaron a besarse. Lo que no sabían es que Lea les estaba viendo. Entonces pararon de besarse y Chris le dijo.

Chris: Bueno, me tengo que ir a enviar ese fax.

Darren: Ok.

Chris se disponía a irse cuando Darren le dijo

Darren: Chris

Chris: Dime.

Darren: Estoy más que seguro de que mi madre va a organizar una cena de bienvenida por la vuelta de Jacob a casa ¿Quieres venir?

Chris: Me encantaría Darren pero creo que es un poco precipitado. Tus hermanos ni siquiera saben que estamos saliendo. Si voy seríamos los protagonistas y el protagonistas de esta noche es tu hermano. En otra ocasión iré.

Darren: Entonces ¿no puedo fardar de novio?

Chris: Jejejeej Me temo que no. Bueno, me voy.

Darren: Ok. Entonces ¿te veo después de cenar?

Chris: Vale. Me das un toque cuando salgas de casa de tu madre.

Darren: ¡Hasta luego cariño!

Chris: ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

A los 5 minutos Lea entró en el despacho de Darren.

Darren: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal el embarazo?

Lea: Bien.

Darren: ¿Cuándo tienes la ecografía?

Lea: La semana que viene. Por cierto te voy a avisar de que te he visto lo que estabais haciendo Chris y tu hace 5 minutos y ya sabes lo que pienso de eso.

Darren: ¿Nos has visto?

Lea: Sí.

Darren: Tampoco estábamos haciendo nada malo. Sólo nos estábamos besando. ¿Qué te parece que salga con Chris?

Lea: ¿Sinceramente? ... mal

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Lea: Pues porque es tu subordinado. Dios no lo quiera pero ponte que la cosa no acaba bien. Te podría acusar de acosarle.

Darren: Para empezar soy abogado y puedo defenderme de esa acusación. Segundo Chris no es de esas personas que hacen eso y 3 nos gustamos muchísimo.

Lea: Ya. Al principio es así.

Darren: Llevo 3 meses saliendo con Chris. Yo creo que es un tiempo a considerar para pensar que voy en serio con él.

Lea: ¿Llevas 3 meses con él y no nos dijiste nada?

Darren: Que quieres que te diga. Yo quiero tener mi vida privada ¿sabes? Fíjate lo que tardasteis en descubrir que me acosté con Chord. Por eso no os lo dije antes.

Lea: Vale. Tienes razón ... un momento, entonces ¿estuviste con él desde que Jacob fue ingresado?

Darren: Oficialmente nuestro primer beso fue mientras estabais cenando.

Lea: ¿Entonces os besasteis por mi culpa?

Darren: Digamos que diste el empujoncito que nos hacía falta.

Lea: ¡Qué fuerte!

Darren: ¿Ves? Eso significa que fue cosa del destino que nos quedáramos encerrados en el ascensor y que nos besáramos. ¿De verdad no te alegras por mí?

Lea: ¡Claro que sí! Pero por favor os lo pido. En la oficina se viene a trabajar.

Darren: Ok.

Lea: Ahora que lo estoy pensando Chris tenía novio ¿Hiciste que rompiera con él?

Darren: Bueno técnicamente Chris rompió con él pero yo no le dije que lo hiciera.

Lea: Mejor me voy.

Darren: Vale. ¡Hasta luego!

Lea: ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Mientras tanto Naya estaba en la radio. Le quedan 10 minutos para entrar en directo cuando Heather la llamó.

Naya: Dime cariño.

Heather: ¡Tengo la plaza de profesora!

Naya: ¡Guau, eso son buenas noticias!

Heather: La verdad es que el año pasado fue un poco raro cuando tenía que dar clases particulares.

Naya: Bueno pero lo importante es que ahora vas a poder dar tus clases en el instituto.

Heahter: Oye cariño ¿Es hoy cuando vuelve Jacob de rehabilitación?

Naya: Sí. Mamá me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciéndome que esta noche vamos a hacer una cena de bienvenida.

Heather: Sí tu madre va a hacer la cena ¿Quién le recoge?

Naya: Pues va a ir Dianna.

Heather: Ok.

Naya: Bueno cariño te voy a colgar que en 5 minutos entro. Otra vez ¡felicidades por el puesto!

Heather: Gracias cariño. ¡Hasta luego!

Naya: ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Después de comer Dianna se acercó a ver a Lea.

Dianna: ¡Hola! ¿Podemos hablar?

Lea: ¿Que quieres?

Dianna: Se que ya hace 3 meses desde que pasó pero quería pedirte perdón por lo sucedido. Te juro que no sé que me pasó. Yo no soy así para nada.

Lea: Está bien. Ya estaba olvidado.

Dianna: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Lea: Sí, pero no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi marido a solas ¿estamos?

Dianna: Ok. Haré lo que me digas.

Lea: Bien.

Dianna: Vale, pues si me disculpas me voy a recoger a Jacob.

Lea: Vale. ¡Hasta luego!.

Dianna: ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Dianna se fue a la clínica de desintoxicación para recoger a Jacob.

Dianna: ¡Hola!

Jacob: ¡Hey! ¿Te ha tocado a ti recogerme?

Dianna: En realidad me he ofrecido voluntaria. He supuesto que tus hermanos estarían más ocupados que yo.

Jacob: Tienes razón en lo de mis hermanos pero ¿y mi madre?

Dianna: Le he dicho a tu madre de ir y ha aceptado.

Jacob: Vamos, que está preparando una cena familiar.

Dianna: Jejejeje ¿tanto se nota?

Jacob: Mi madre siempre aprovecha cualquier cosa para hacer una cena.

Dianna: Bueno, pues ¿Tienes todas tus cosas preparadas?

Jacob: Sí, todo está en la maleta.

Dianna: Ok. ¿Te has despedido de todos?

Jacob: Sí.

Dianna: Bueno, pues entonces nos vamos.

Jacob: ¡Por fin! ¡Estaba harto de estar aquí encerrado!

* * *

Cory estaba preparándose para la cena cuando vino Lea de trabajar

Lea: ¡Hola cariño!

Cory: ¡Hola!

Lea: ¡Qué fuerte! ¡No sabes de lo que me he enterado!

Cory: ¿Qué ocurre?

Lea: ¡Darren y Chris están liados desde hace 3 meses!

Cory: ¿En serio?

Lea: Les he pillado morreándose.

Cory: Eso está bien, ¿no?

Lea: Sí ... pero tendrían que haberlo dicho antes.

Cory: Cariño no te metas con Darren por eso porque tu también tardaste tiempo en presentarme a tus hermanos.

Lea: Ya, pero ellos sabían que existías.

Cory: Bueno, es igual cariño. Lo importante es que lo sabes.

Lea: Está bien. Por cierto Dianna se ha disculpado por lo del beso.

Cory: Y ¿qué has hecho?

Lea: La he perdonado pero no quiero que te acerques a ella a solas.

Cory: ¿Es qué no te fías de mí?

Lea: De ti sí pero de ella no.

Cory: Está bien. Como quieras.

Lea: Bueno me voy a duchar y luego me cambio.

Cory: Vale.

Entonces Lea se duchó y se cambió de ropa para la cena.

* * *

Por su parte Dianna y Jacob llegaron a la casa de Jane.

Dianna: ¡Ya hemos vuelto!

Jacob: ¡Ya estoy en casa!

Entonces todos los hermanos, Jane, Cory y Heather salieron a recibirle. Enseguida se fueron al salón y empezaron a comer.

Naya: Jacob, seguro que estarías harto de estar ahí encerrado tanto día ¿no?

Jacob: La verdad es que sí pero era lo que tenía que hacer para recuperarme.

Cory: ¡Vaya si que pareces otro!

Jacob: ¿Qué te piensas? ¿Qué he perdido el tiempo allí? Ya puestos quería daros las gracias a todos por haberme apoyado en esto.

Lea: Era lo menos que podíamos hacer.

Jane: Bueno. Hablo en nombre de todos cuando te digo que estoy muy orgullosa de lo que has hecho.

Jacob: ¡Gracias, mama!

Jane: De nada. Por cierto Darren no te lo he dicho antes porque apenas hemos hablado desde que has llegado a casa pero ¿sabes que puedes traer a cualquier hombre a la cena, verdad?

Darren: Lo sé, mamá.

Entonces Lea se metió en la conversación.

Lea: Mamá ¿No te ha contado Darren que ya sale con un hombre?

Jane: ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no lo has traído?

Darren: Pues porque he hablado con él y prefiere no venir.

Lea: Ya veo Darren. Así que me dices que estás saliendo con Chris en serio y no lo traes a la cena. Ya veo con que seriedad va esa relación.

Jacob: ¿Chris? ¿Te refieres a tu secretario?

Lea: Sí, Jacob. Me refiero a mi secretario. Llevan 3 meses. Para ser más exactos llevan juntos desde la cena en que conocimos a Dianna.

Naya: ¡Qué fuerte Darren! ¿Por qué no nos has dicho nada?

Darren: A ver por partes. Si, estoy saliendo con Chris. ¿En serio me preguntáis que por qué no os he dicho nada? Pues primero porque hoy el protagonista es Jacob y si hubiera venido aquí con Chris ya no sería el protagonista y 2º mirad cómo os estáis poniendo. Lo siento pero quiero evitar que empecéis a hacerle el tercer grado a mi novio.

Jane: Osea ¿Te avergüenzas de nosotros?

Darren: No es que me avergüence pero no quiero que le hagáis el tercer grado. Chris me gusta mucho y no quiero espantarlo.

Dianna: ¿Sabes Darren? Te entiendo perfectamente. Aún me estoy acordando de la primera cena que tuve aquí.

Jane: Está bien. Ya sabes que por mi parte puedes invitarle cuando quieras y yo de todas formas no haré un interrogatorio. Tan sólo le preguntaré para conocerlo un poco mejor.

Darren: Mamá, si yo le iba a invitar pero es lo que he dicho antes. Chris me ha dicho que no quería que nosotros fuéramos los protagonistas.

Jacob: A mi me hubiera dado igual.

Lea: Está bien Darren pero una pregunta ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que estabas saliendo con Chris desde el principio?

Darren: Pues porque estábamos conociéndonos y aunque teníamos la intención de ir en serio queríamos que pasara más tiempo para que os lo contara.

Tras esa frase la cena transcurrió con normalidad. Darren le dió un toque a Chris y se fue a su casa tal y como habían acordado.

A los 10 minutos Chris llegó a casa de Darren.

Chris: ¡Buenas noches, mi amor! ¿Cómo te ha ido la cena?

Darren: Bueno ... ha ido.

Chris: ¿A qué te refieres?

Darren: Pues que toda mi familia sabe que estamos líados y me han dicho que querían que hubieras venido a la cena.

Chris: A la próxima iré encantado.

Darren: Ok.

Chris: ¿Sabes? Estás muy sexy con ese traje.

Darren: ¿Ah, si? Tú también estás muy sexy.

Entonces los 2 empezaron a besarse y Chris le dijo.

Chris: A pesar de que estás muy sexy así deberías de quitarte la camisa así estarás más sexy.

Darren: ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que lo hagamos?

Chris: Creo que hemos esperado mucho tiempo para hacerlo por primera vez.

Darren: ¿Verdad que sí?

Entonces se fueron al cuarto de Darren y empezaron a besarse. Chris le quitó la camisa a Darren y continuaron besándose hasta que alguien toco el timbre.

Darren: Espérate un momento Chris. Voy a ver quien es.

Entonces Darren se volvió a poner la camisa y abrió la puerta. Se trataba de Mia.

Darren: ¿Qué quieres a estas horas?

Mia: Yo ... sólo quería darte los papeles del divorcio.

Darren: Muy bien. Pues dámelos y mañana los llevo al juzgado firmados.

Mia: Así que ... se acabó. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Darren: Mia. No tengo ganas de hablar. Mi novio me está esperando.

Mia: ¿Tú novio? ¡Guau! Y luego no querías que me preocupara cuando me contaste lo del beso con Mark.

Darren: Eso fue en plan coña y como te he dicho Mia quiero que te vayas de mi casa.

Mia: Está bien, Darren. ¡Adiós!

Darren: ¡Adiós!

Entonces Darren volvió a su habitación con los papeles del divorcio.

Chris: ¿Estás bien cariño?

Darren: La verdad es que no. El caso es que Mia me ha dado los papeles del divorcio firmados.

Chris: ¡Eso es bueno!

Darren: Ya pero me siento raro. Mira que desde hace 3 meses sabía que este momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano pero no estaba preparado para el momento.

Chris: Es normal. Creo que nadie está preparado para ese momento.

Darren: ¿Te importa si lo dejamos para otro día?

Chris: Está bien ... Darren ¿Quieres que me quede contigo esta noche? Sólo dormir. Lo prometo.

Darren: Jejeje vale cariño. ¿No te molesta que no lo hagamos ahora?

Chris: Es evidente que ahora mismo no estás para tener sexo. Ya lo haremos más adelante. Total ya hemos esperado 3 meses. Me da igual esperarme un poco más. Además me gusta más así. Así vemos si funcionamos como pareja sin sexo.

Darren: Tienes razón. Quiero que sepas que si que quiero hacerlo contigo.

Chris: Lo sé.

Entonces los 2 se tumbaron en la cama.

Darren: ¡Buenas noches mi amor!

Chris: ¡Buenas noches Darren!


	2. 2x02

Al día siguiente Darren y Chris se despertaron y continuaron con la conversación que tuvieron la noche anterior.

Darren: Buenos días, mi amor.

Chris: Buenos días.

Darren: Oye ¿en serio no te molestó que ayer no lo hiciéramos?

Chris: Ya te dije que no.

Darren: Cariño antes de ir al trabajo me quiero pasar por el juzgado para zanjar ya el tema del divorcio de una vez.

Chris: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Darren: No hace falta cariño. Además creo que es una cosa que debo de hacerla sólo.

Chris: Vale.

Darren: No quiero que te enfades cariño.

Chris: En serio, no me enfado.

Darren: Vale, pues me voy a duchar.

Chris: Ok. Yo te preparo el desayuno mientras te duchas.

Darren: ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me gustas mucho?

Chris: Muchas veces pero no me canso de oírlas.

Entonces Darren se fue a la ducha y desayunó. Mientras desayunaba Darren Chris se fue a ducharse y luego desayuno. En cuanto terminó Chris de desayunar Chris se fue a Comidas Criss mientras que Darren se fue a entregar los papeles del divorcio

* * *

Mientras tanto Lea estaba en la oficina y llegó Naya.

Naya: ¡Hola hermanita!

Lea: ¡Hey! ¿A qué debo tu presencia?

Naya: Pues el caso es que quería pedirte un pequeño favor.

Lea: Dime.

Naya: Resulta que la semana pasada Heather y yo hicimos una reserva en un spa hoy a las 11 y resulta que como Heather consiguió el puesto de profesora pues no puede venir y ni ella ni yo nos acordamos de anularla por lo que había pensado en que tu yo podríamos ir al spa juntas.

Lea: ¡Me encantaría! pero a las 9 y media tengo una reunión y luego he quedado con mamá para hacerse un perfil en una página de citas.

Naya: ¿En serio? ¿Mamá se va apuntar a una página de citas?

Lea: Estoy tan sorprendida como tú.

Naya: Bueno pues ... dile que se venga con nosotras al spa y luego le hago el perfil para la página.

Lea: Vale.

Naya: Voy a avisar a mamá. ¡Hasta luego!

Lea: Ok. ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Dianna se levantó de su cama y se fue a la habitación de Jacob.

Dianna: ¡Hola!

Jacob: ¡Hola!

Dianna: ¿Qué planes tienes hoy?

Jacob: Pues esta tarde voy a ir a una reunión de narcóticos anónimos.

Dianna: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Jacob: No, gracias. Además no se si te dejarían entrar. Oye, ¿has hablado con tu madre?

Dianna: Supongo que tu madre te lo ha contado ¿no?

Jacob: Sí.

Dianna: Pues no he hablado con ella.

Jacob: Deberías de hacerlo. Cuando me desperté después del lavado de estómago pensé en el susto tremendo que les había dado a todos vosotros y pensé en que hubiera pasado si no hubiera despertado.

Dianna: Supongo que tienes razón pero pienso que necesita un castigo o algo porque me ha estado mintiendo durante toda mi vida.

Jacob: Y entiendo que estés enfadada pero mira como por ejemplo Lea te ha perdonado por haber besado a Cory.

Dianna: Si tienes razón pero aún así mira como Lea me ha prohibido quedarme a solas con Cory.

Jacob: Seguro que con el tiempo se le pasara.

Dianna: Espero que sea así.

Jacob: No se tú pero me muero de hambre. ¿Desayunamos algo?

Dianna: Vale pero tenemos que hacérnoslo nosotros. Tu madre se ha ido. Dice que ha quedado con Naya.

Jacob: Vale.

* * *

Chris estaba ordenando unos papeles cuando Darren entró en la oficina.

Darren: ¡Hola cariño!

Chris: ¡Hola! ¿Ya has vuelto?

Darren: Sí.

Chris: Entonces ... ¿ya eres oficialmente divorciado?

Darren: Sí. ¿Sabes? He llevado algunos casos de divorcio y siempre pensaba que el que se divorciaba lo pasaba realmente mal pero me siento como un hombre nuevo.

Chris: Me alegro mucho de que te sientas así.

Darren: Había pensado en que está noche podríamos celebrarlo ...

Chris: Darren ... contrólate que estamos trabajando.

Darren: Esta noche me voy a quitar un poco antes para prepararte una cena romántica.

Chris: Eso debería de hacerlo yo.

Darren: Está bien. ¡Sorprendeme!

Chris: ¿Sabes una cosa?

Darren: Dime.

Chris: Te encuentro menos atractivo ahora que estás divorciado jejejeej.

Darren: Jejejeje luego me dices a mi que me controle.

Chris: Oye Lea se ha ido. Me ha dicho no sé que de una reunión y luego se va a un spa.

Darren: Ok. Bueno me voy a mi despacho. Si me necesitas para lo que sea estaré allí.

Chris: Vale.

* * *

Naya, Lea y Jane fueron al spa.

Secretaria: ¿Puedo ayudarles?

Naya: Sí mira soy la que ha llamado esta mañana. Naya Rivera.

Secretaria: Un momento ... aquí están. Muy bien ¿Me dais vuestros móviles?

Lea: ¿Tenemos que darte los móviles?

Secretaria: Lo siento, son normas del spa. Nuestra política de empresa dice que los móviles estresan mucho y por lo tanto con los móviles no os conseguiréis relajaros.

Lea: ¡Qué remedio! Daremos los móviles.

Entonces dieron los móviles.

Secretaria: Gracias. Aquí teneis una guia del spa. En la sala 1 se hacen los masajes. En la sala 2 tenéis el jacuzzi. En la sala 3 podeis hacer yoga y en la sala 4 tenéis una sauna.

Naya: Muy bien. Muchas gracias.

* * *

Después de comer Heather se pasó por el bar de Cory.

Heather: ¡Hola cuñado!

Cory: ¡Hola!

Heather: ¿Has hablado con Lea o con Naya?

Cory: No. El caso es que estoy llamando a Lea y está apagado o fuera de cobertura.

Heather: A mi me pasa lo mismo con Naya. Sé que está en el spa pero es muy raro que no me lo coja.

Cory: Hoy empezabas a dar clases, ¿verdad?

Heather: Sí.

Cory: ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Heather: Bien. La primera clase estaba nerviosa pero luego ha ido mejorando y ya no estaba tan nerviosa.

Cory: Me alegro mucho.

* * *

Mientras tanto Lea, Jane y Naya salieron de yoga y decidieron descansar un poco. Cuando se sentaron empezaron a hablar.

Lea: ¡Estoy harta! Ahora mismo cogería mi móvil y empezaría a llamar a Cory o a quien sea.

Naya: Jejejeej. Dependes mucho del móvil.

Lea: Seguro que tú también dependes.

Entonces la secretaria se acerco a Lea y a Naya.

Secretaria: Por favor estaros en silencio. Podéis hablar lo que queráis pero no hablad fuerte.

Lea y Naya: Lo sentimos.

Lea: Por cierto ¿podría recuperar mi móvil? Necesito hacer una llamada.

Secretaria: Lo siento pero si quiere el móvil no puede volver a entrar a no ser que tengas otra reserva.

Lea: Está bien.

Tras irse la secretaria Jane comenzó a hablar

Jane: Por favor hijas comportaos un poco. Que no os tengan que llamar la atención otra vez.

Lea: Ok. Por cierto Naya te has lucido con el sitio este. Me estoy estresando en vez de estar relajada.

Naya: Lo siento.

Lea: Por cierto Dianna me pidió disculpas por haber besado a Cory.

Naya: ¿Y qué hiciste?

Lea: La perdoné pero no quiero que vuelva a estar cerca de Cory. No me fío de ella nada.

Jane: Parecía que te llevabas con ella bien en la cena.

Lea: ¡Oh por favor mamá! Estaba siendo educada. Perdona pero para mí es muy difícil llevarme bien con alguien que ha besado a mi marido.

Naya: Deberías de perdonarla del todo. ¿Quién no ha cometido errores? Tú me perdonaste cuando me acosté con Mark.

Lea: Pero eso fue completamente distinto.

Naya: Pues perdona pero yo no es que la defienda pero tú misma fue la que le contó que era nuestra hermana. Te podría estar odiando por haberle fastidiado su realidad y sin embargo no lo hace.

Entonces se acercó la secretaria.

Secretaria: Lo siento chicas pero estáis molestando mucho a los otros clientes. Os voy a pedir por favor que os vayáis del spa.

Lea: ¡Ah sí! ¡Pues quiero la hoja de reclamaciones! ¿Qué clase de spa no permite utilizar los teléfonos móviles y mantener una conversación con otra persona?

Secretaria: Lo primero es que no es el primer centro que lo hace y lo segundo lo vuestro no es una conversación, era una discusión y estaba molestando a otros clientes.

Lea: Muy bien, nos iremos. Que sepa que no pienso volver a la mierda de spa que tenéis.

Secretaria: Cómo quiera.

Jane: Disculpe a mi hija. Ella no es así. Es que está embarazada y las hormonas hacen que tenga ese comportamiento.

Las 3 se cambiaron de ropa y se fueron del spa.

Jane: Desde luego que no puedo ir con vosotras a ningún sitio público. ¡Menuda vergüenza que me habéis hecho pasar!

Lea: Reconoce que la secretaria se ha pasado un poco.

Jane: Pero el caso es que nos ha echado del spa.

* * *

Llegó la noche y Chris le estaba esperando en casa de Darren. Le preparó una cena romántica.

Darren: ¡Guau Chris!

Chris: ¿Te gusta?

Darren: Me encanta.

Chris: Me alegro de que te guste.

Entonces Darren le cogió la mano a Chris y le dijo

Darren: Gracias Chris. De verdad no sé que hecho para merecerte.

Chris: Quererme cómo lo estás haciendo y haciéndome muy feliz.

Darren: Te quiero Chris.

Chris: Yo también te quiero.

Entonces los cenaron. Tras terminar de cenar recogieron la mesa y se fueron directos a la habitación de Darren.

Darren: Me ha encantado todo.

Chris: Y a mi me encanta que te haya encantado.

Tras decirle los 2 empezaron a besarse. Chris le quitó la camisa a Darren y antes de volver a besarle le dijo.

Chris: ¿Seguro que está vez no tendremos ninguna interrupción?

Darren: Jejejeej esta vez no habrá interrupciones. He dejado descolgado el teléfono y mi móvil lo he apagado.

Entonces los 2 empezaron a besarse y acabaron haciéndolo.

* * *

Por su parte Jacob fue a la reunión de narcóticos anónimos. Cuando terminó la reunión se dispuso a volver a su casa cuando un coche le atropelló.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Nota de autor

Darren Criss Fan: Mi intención es intentar que los capítulos se parezcan la serie original. Por ejemplo en este capítulo hay una parte que me he basado en la original porque me encantó esa parte del capítulo. Creo que sabrás cuál es en cuanto la leas.

Darrenatic: Te adelanto que el capítulo anterior en un principio es él último capítulo de Mia.

Melisa360: Pues me temo que a Dianna le va a tocar drama esta temporada. Bueno en general a todos pero quizás a ella le va a tocar la peor parte.


	3. 2x03

Después de que Jacob fuera atropellado el conductor que ocasionó el accidente llamó a la ambulancia y se lo llevaron al hospital pero antes se fue de la escena del accidente. Allí le hicieron varias operaciones en la rodilla. Los médicos llamaron a Jane y ésta intentó llamar a todos pero Darren tenía el teléfono apagado así que todos los demás fueron al hospital

Lea: ¿Cómo está Jacob? ¿Se va a poner bien?

Jane: El médico me ha dicho que le han hecho varias operaciones en la rodilla pero que está bien. Le van a dar el alta mañana por la mañana.

Dianna: Menos mal que sólo ha sido un susto.

Naya: ¿Se sabe quien ha sido el causante del accidente?

Jane: Lamentablemente no. Los médicos creen que la persona que llamó a la ambulancia es la del accidente pero él no ha confesado nada.

Heather: Hay que ver lo sinvergüenza que es la gente.

Cory: Pues sí.

Jane: ¿Habéis intentado llamar a Darren? No me lo coge.

Lea: Creo que estará con Chris porque Chris me pidió que saliera antes del trabajo.

Jane: Alguien debería de aviasarle de que Jacob ha tenido el accidente.

Lea: Mama creo que ahora mismo estarán bastante ocupados así que creo que no deberíamos de interrumpirles.

Jane: Está bien. Mañana le llamaremos.

Entonces se les acercó el doctor que le operó.

Dr Evans: Podéis pasar a ver a Jacob. Antes que nada os voy a decir varias cosas. Mañana por la mañana le vamos a dar el alta. Jacob va a tener que hacer rehabilitación durante unos meses pero lo bueno es que se va a recuperar perfectamente. Mientras tanto va a tener que ir en silla de ruedas y que no apoye el pie derecho.

Jane: ¿Y lo malo?

Dr Evans: Para hacer la rehabilitación Jacob tiene que tomarse unos analgésicos ya que el dolor que va a tener va a ser insufrible y Jacob me ha dicho que no quiere tomarlos porque es adicto a las pastillas.

Lea: Entonces ¿Tenemos que convencerle de que se tome las pastillas?

Dr Evans: En mi opinión sí pero de momento no decirle nada.

Jane: No se preocupe doctor.

Tras la conversación el Dr Evans se fue a ver a otros pacientes y todos fueron a ver a Jacob.

Jacob: ¡Vaya! ¡Habéis venido casi todos a verme! Falta solamente Darren.

Dianna: Jacob ¿Estás bien?

Jacob: Pefectamente. No siento nada de la cintura para abajo.

Cory: Nos has dado un susto de muerte.

Jacob: Últimamente no paro de hacerlo. Lo siento mucho.

Jane: No te disculpes hijo. Esta vez no es tu culpa.

Naya: ¿Viste el coche que te golpeo?

Jacob: Por desgracia no me acuerdo de nada.

Entonces vino una enfermera y les dijo.

Enfermera: Solamente podéis quedaros 1 familiar durante la noche.

Jane: Seré yo.

Enfermera: Muy bien. ¡Hasta luego!

Lea: Bueno, pues entonces nos vamos.

Tras esa frase todos se fueron menos Naya y Heather. Ellas pasaron por la zona donde están los bebés.

Heather: ¡Qué preciosos que son!

Naya: Si que lo son.

Heather: Me quedaría aquí todo el rato.

Naya: Cariño ¿es que quieres que tengamos un bebé?

Heather: La verdad es que me gustaría ser madre.

Naya: Yo también quiero tener niños.

Heather: Entonces ¿los tenemos ahora?

Naya: Espérate un poco. Vamos a pensarlo bien detenidamente. Son las 1 de la mañana. Mejor lo hablamos mañana mientras tomamos un café.

Heather: Vale.

Tras esa frase las 2 se fueron del hospital.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Darren y Chris se despertaron tras haber hecho el amor por primera vez.

Darren: ¡Buenos días cariño!

Chris: ¡Buenos días!

Darren: Lo de anoche fue increíble mi amor. Desde luego que mereció la pena haber esperado tanto tiempo para hacerlo.

Chris: La verdad es que sí. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Darren: Claro.

Chris: Ayer ¿Era tú primera vez con un hombre?

Darren: ... me encantaría decirte que sí pero por desgracia no puedo ... aunque si te sirve de consuelo eres el primer hombre con el que me acuesto sintiendo algo más que una simple atracción física.

Chris: Era demasiado pedir que perdieras la virginidad conmigo. Me refiero a con un hombre.

Entonces Darren encendió el móvil y vio que tenía un mensaje de Jane diciendo que Jacob había tenido el accidente pero que le iban a dar el alta hoy.

Darren: ¡Mierda!

Chris: ¿Qué ocurre?

Darren: ¡Ayer mi hermano tuvo un accidente y yo con el móvil apagado no me enteré de nada!

Chris: Cariño, comprendo tu rabia pero tú no podías saber nada del accidente.

Darren: Supongo que tienes razón pero no dejo de sentirme culpable. ¿Me acompañas a verlo?

Chris: Claro que sí pero antes vamos a ducharnos.

Darren: Ok.

* * *

Mientras tanto Lea y Cory se despertaron y Lea comenzó a tener unos pequeños pinchazos pero no se quejaba aunque Cory se dio cuenta.

Cory: ¿Estás bien cariño?

Lea: Tengo unos pequeños pinchazos pero estoy bien.

Cory: ¿No quieres que vayamos al hospital?

Lea: De todas formas vamos a ir a ver a Jacob.

Cory: Vale.

Entonces Lea se fue al aseo y se dio cuenta de que había manchado un poco pero no le dijo nada a Cory. Cuando se iban a ir Lea comenzó a tener unos pinchazos muy fuerte y está vez se quejó.

Lea: Ahhhhh!

Cory: ¡Cariño aguanta! ¿Voy a sacar el coche y nos vamos!

Con mucha prisa Cory sacó el coche y se fueron al hospital. Allí les atendió la doctora Summers.

Cory: ¿Qué ha pasado doctora?

Dra Summers: Me temo que traigo malas noticias. Lea has sufrido un aborto.

Lea: ¡No puede ser! Si ya tiene 3 meses y no debería de pasarme esto.

Dra Summers: Lo siento mucho pero es así. Normalmente es lo que dice usted pero ha sido así.

Cory: ¿Por qué ha podido ocurrir?

Dra Summers: Pueden ser muchos factores. No sabría decirle uno en concreto porque no lo sé. Lo siento mucho de verdad.

Entonces Lea se puso a llorar. Cory la empezó a abrazar para hacerse el fuerte pero también acabó llorando.

* * *

Por su parte Heather y Naya estaban desayunando cuando Heather volvió a sacar el tema del embarazo.

Heather: Entonces ¿Quieres que tengamos un bebé?

Naya: La verdad es que sí. Hasta he soñado que teníamos un bebé y todo. Se ponía a jugar con su primo o prima.

Heather: Vale, pues después de comer nos ponemos a buscar información.

Naya: Vale. Yo me voy a ir a casa. Mi madre me dijo ayer que iba a darle una fiesta de bienvenida a Jacob.

Heather: Sabes que te ayudaría pero tengo que ir al instituto.

Naya: Lo sé. Por cierto cariño. Hasta que no estemos embarazadas prométeme que no le vas a decir nada a nadie.

Heather: Vale.

* * *

Por su parte Darren y Chris fueron al hospital a ver a Jacob.

Darren: ¡Hola!

Jacob: ¡Por fin vienes a verme!

Darren: Lo siento mucho.

Jacob: No pasa nada. Veo que a venido tu novio.

Chris: Hola. ¿Estás bien?

Jacob: Estoy bien pero no siento nada de cintura para bajo.

Entonces vino Jane con el Dr Evans.

Dr Evans: Buenos días Jacob. Aquí te doy el alta.

Jacob: Vale.

Jane: Darren ¿me ayudas a coger a tu hermano?

Darren: Claro.

Jacob: Por favor Darren dime que lo de anoche mereció la pena.

Darren: ¿Qué?

Jacob: Vamos, sabes que sé que ayer lo hicisteis.

Jane: ¡No seas maleducado Jacob!. Darren vámonos.

Entonces Darren cogió a Jacob y lo puso en la silla de ruedas y luego lo puso en el coche de Jane.

Jane: Gracias Darren. A partir de aquí me ocupo yo.

Darren: ¿No quieres que te ayude a llevarlo a su cuarto?

Jane: No hace falta. Además entre Dianna y yo seguro que podemos.

Darren: Como quieras.

Tras eso Jane arrancó el coche y se fue a su casa. Cuando Darren iba a ir a donde había aparcado se encontró con Cory.

Darren: ¿Qué haces aquí? A Jacob le acaban de dar el alta.

Cory: No estoy aquí por Jacob.

Entonces Chris se aproximó y le dijo.

Chris: ¿Por quién estás aquí?

Cory: Se trata de Lea. ... ha sufrido un aborto.

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Lo siento mucho Cory.

Cory: Gracias chicos.

Darren: ¿Por qué ha ocurrido?

Cory: La doctora ha dicho que pueden ser varios motivos pero no sabe exactamente por qué. Por cierto ya que estás aquí Darren te quería pedir un favor.

Darren: Por supuesto. Pídeme lo que quieras que te lo hago.

Cory: Quiero que lleves Comidas Criss mientras Lea se recupera.

Darren: Eso no hacía falta preguntarlo.

Chris: ¿Podemos pasar a verla?

Cory: Claro.

Entonces Chris y Darren entraron a la habitación de Lea. Ella estaba triste y en cuanto entraron Lea se puso triste y ambos se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron.

Darren: Lo siento mucho hermana.

Chris: Lo siento mucho Lea.

Lea: Gracias chicos. Por favor quiero pediros una cosa.

Darren: Lo que sea.

Lea: Por favor no quiero que la familia se entere. Prefiero ir diciéndoselo uno por uno ¿Vale?

Darren: No te preocupes que ni Chris ni yo diremos nada a nadie.

* * *

Mientras tanto Jane y Jacob llegaron a casa de Jane. Allí les estaba esperando Dianna. Dianna y Jane se dispusieron a coger la silla de ruedas pero Jacob intentó salir con las muletas.

Jane: ¡Jacob! El médico te ha dicho que no apoyes el pie derecho.

Jacob: Lo sé mamá. No lo estoy apoyando.

Dianna: Jacob deberías de sentarte en la silla.

Jacob: Prefiero ir con las muletas.

Jane: Está bien pero ve con cuidado.

Entonces los 3 entraron en su casa. Mientras Jacob se fue a su cuarto Dianna se puso a preparar un café y entonces oyó un grito de Jacob. Inmediatamente Dianna y Jane se fueron a la habitación de Jacob.

Dianna: ¿Estás bien?

Jacob: ¡Me duele mucho!

Jane: Te ha dejado de hacer efecto el calmante ¿no?

Jacob: Sí.

Jane: Tienes que tomarte los analgésicos Jacob.

Jacob: No quiero mamá. Si los tomo volveré a ser adicto. Además puedo soportarlo.

Jane: Como quieras.

* * *

Notas de autor

Lo del accidente de Jacob es la única cosa que podía hacer para que la historia de Jacob se pareciera a la de Brothers & Sisters.

Darrenatic efectivamente no puedo contestarte a lo que le va a pasar a Dianna. Ya lo verás.

En la anterior nota de autor no puse lo del aborto de Lea porque era demasiado obvio que si decía que el mayor drama lo iba a tener ella sería por el aborto.


	4. 2x04

Había pasado 1 semana desde que a Jacob le dieron el alta y Lea tuvo el aborto. Heather y Naya estaban preparándose para la reunión que tenían para elegir el donante de esperma. Heather notaba algo rara a Naya así que decidió preguntarle por qué se encontraba así.

Heather: Cariño ¿Estás bien? Te noto rara.

Naya: Estoy bien.

Heather: Pues no parece. A cualquiera le diría que no te alegras de que vayamos a elegir donante de esperma.

Naya: Estoy contenta pero el problema es que no sé como Lea se lo va a tomar cuando se entere.

Heather: Primero no estamos embarazadas y aunque reconozco que quizás no es el mejor momento para que se entere ella segura estoy que se alegrará por nosotras. Se que no es lo mismo pero ella puede volver a quedarse embarazada.

Naya: Supongo que tienes razón pero me siento algo culpable.

Heather: Por cierto hay una cosa que no hemos comentado ¿Quién de nosotras se va a quedar embarazada?

Naya: Es cierto. No lo habíamos comentado antes. Quiero que seas tú.

Heather: ¿En serio no te importa que sea yo o es que no quieres quedarte embarazada?

Naya: Sí que quiero pero como tu fuiste la que sacó el tema quiero que seas tu la primera en quedarse embarazada. En nuestro siguiente hijo seré yo. Así las 2 habremos estado embarazadas.

Heather: Está bien.

Entonces las 2 salieron de su casa y se fueron a la clínica.

* * *

Mientras tanto Darren estaba en Comidas Criss cuando de repente vio que se acercaba Lea.

Darren: ¿Qué haces aquí Lea?

Lea: No puedo estar más tiempo en casa. Necesito distracción. Si me quedo un día más me volvería loca.

Darren: Pero ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Lea: Bueno, bien dentro de lo normal. Darren por favor compréndeme. Si me quedo en mi casa no paro de darle vueltas al hecho de perdí a mi bebé y no pensar todo el rato en lo mismo.

Darren: Está bien pero no quiero que hagas muchos esfuerzos sino Cory me dirá algo. Por cierto ¿Sabe que estás aquí?

Lea: Sí y no te preocupes que de mi despacho no salgo. Bueno me voy a mi despacho.

Darren: ¡Hasta luego!

Lea: ¡Hasta luego!

Tras la conversación Chris se acercó al despacho de Darren.

Chris: Cariño.

Darren: Dime.

Chris: Mis amigos me han mandado un mensaje. Dicen que quieren conocerte. Les he dicho que esta noche saldríamos con ellos ¿Te parece bien?

Darren: Vale - contestó Darren pero pensando en otra cosa.

Chris: ¿Estás bien?

Darren: Sí.

Chris: Ya y por eso has contestado así.

Darren: Es que Lea ha vuelto a trabajar.

Chris: ¿Ya ha vuelto? ¿No es un poco temprano para volver a trabajar?

Darren: Yo creo que sí. Dice que se agobia en su casa y para de pensar en el aborto que tuvo.

Chris: Y ¿no le has dicho que vuelva a casa?

Darren: No quiere volver así que lo único que le he dicho es que no se mueva de su despacho.

Chris: ¿Cory lo sabe?

Darren: Sí.

Chris: Me preocupa que a Lea pueda pasarle algo.

Darren: Ella dice que está bien pero por si acaso de vez en cuando voy a ir a su despacho para comprobar que está bien.

Chris: Yo también me pasaré.

Darren: Ok.

Chris: Bueno, sigo con lo que estaba haciendo.

Darren: Vale.

* * *

Por su parte Dianna se fue a casa de su madre para hablar con ella.

Dianna: ¡Mamá!

Ali: ¿Hija?

Dianna: Si, soy yo.

Ali: ¿Qué tal estás hija?

Dianna: Bien. Poco a poco me estoy acostumbrando a estar con los Criss.

Ali: Me alegro mucho de verdad.

Dianna: He venido a decirte una cosa.

Ali: Tu dirás.

Dianna: Quería decirte que te perdono por haberme mentido durante este tiempo. Sé que lo has hecho por mi bien. No me gusta que me lo ocultaras pero te perdono.

Ali: Gracias por perdonarme. Aún a riesgo de que te arrepientas ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Dianna: Pues porque últimamente han pasado muchas cosas y me he dado cuenta que no puedo seguir enfadada contigo.

Ali: ¿Te ha pasado algo?

Dianna: No a mí pero Lea perdió el bebé que estaba esperando, Jacob ingresó en una clínica de desintoxicación y ahora que estaba limpio ha tenido un accidente. Tranquila está bien dentro de lo que cabe.

Ali: Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso para perdonarme.

Dianna: ¿Y sabes lo más raro? Que te creo.

Ali: Gracias por confiar en mí otra vez.

Dianna: He pensado que podíamos ir a desayunar algo juntas ¿Te apetece?

Ali: ¡Vale!

Entonces Ali y Dianna se fueron de la casa y se fueron a desayunar.

* * *

Por su parte Cory se fue a casa de Jane. Allí estaban Jane y Jacob.

Cory: ¡Buenas!

Jane y Jacob: ¡Buenas!

Jane: ¿Está Lea bien?

Cory: Hoy ha decidido ir a trabajar pero sé que no se encuentra bien.

Jacob: La puedo entender.

Cory: Estos días han sido un infierno en casa. Sólo espero que ahora que va a trabajar se pongo de mejor humor.

Jane: Lo siento mucho Cory. Yo también lo paso mal pero a ella le ha afectado mucho más.

Jacob: Tío tu piensa que el bebé lo tenía ella dentro. es normal que le afecte más.

Jane: Cory ¿Puedes quedarte aquí mientras voy a hacer la compra?

Cory: Claro.

Entonces se fue Jane y Cory y Jacob siguieron hablando.

Cory: No te he preguntado pero ¿Te duele mucho?

Jacob: Lo normal dadas las circunstancias.

Cory: Y ¿No te quieres tomar las pastillas?

Jacob: Sé que si me las tomo no debería de dolerme pero es que sé que si me las tomo voy a volver a caer en las drogas y no quiero.

Cory: Está bien.

* * *

Heather y Naya fueron a la clínica de donantes de esperma. Allí les atendió la Doctora Torres

Doctora Torres: ¡Buenos días!

Naya y Heather: ¡Buenos días!

Doctora Torres: Así que ya habéis decido que vais a tener un bebé. ¿Quién de las 2 va a ser la embarazada.

Heather: Voy a ser yo esta vez.

Doctora Torres: Bien Heather te vamos a hacer un estudio para saber cómo son tus óvulos. Te voy a recetar una pastilla para que te regule la regla y así tengamos más posibilidades de que te quedes embarazada.

Heather: Vale.

Doctora Torres: Para que os hagáis una idea. Vosotras vais a pagar cada te vez que te insemines. La 1º costará menos ya que normalmente las pacientes no se suelen quedar embarazadas a la primera pero antes de inseminarte te haremos el estudio. ¿Tenéis alguna pregunta?

Naya: ¿Cuándo vamos a elegir al "padre"?

Doctora: Lo podéis hacer ahora mismo si queréis o en vuestra casa. Os voy a crear un perfil en nuestra página. Después de registraros sólo tenéis que meteros en la página con vuestro perfil y le dais al enlace para mirar los donantes. Para evitar que se extienda información confidencial nos os ponemos los nombres. En cambio en la página os mostramos una foto de él y luego las principales características por si os ayuda a decidir.

Naya: Ok.

Doctora Torres: ¿Alguna duda más?

Naya: Yo ya no tengo más dudas ¿Y tu cariño?

Heather: Tampoco.

Doctora Torres: Pues muy bien. En una semana Heather te pasarás a primera hora en ayunas para hacerte unos análisis y luego haremos el estudio de los óvulos. Por lo pronto te voy a dar la receta para la pastilla que regula la regla.

Entonces le dio la receta.

Heather: Muchas gracias. ¡Nos vemos la semana que viene!

Doctora Torres: De nada ¡Hasta la semana que viene!

Naya: ¡Hasta luego!

Después de la conversación Heather se fue al instituto mientras que Naya se fue a la radio a trabajar.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y Chris y Darren se fueron al bar donde habían quedado con los amigos de Chris. Cuando ambos llegaron Darren se llevó una sopresa porque resultó que uno de los amigos de Chris era Chord.

Chris: ¡Hola chicos! Este es Darren. Darren estos son Blake, Jonathan y Chord.

Darren: Encantado.

Blake: Así que éste es el famoso Darren. Encantado de conocerte.

Jonathan: Encantado de conocerte Darren.

Cuando Chord fue a saludar a Darren hizo cómo que no lo conociera aunque ambos estaban algo tensos.

Chord: ¡Hola Darren!

Chris: Ahora que están hechas las presentaciones vamos a tomarnos unas cervezas. Voy a por ellas.

Entonces Chris se fue a por las cervezas mientras Darren se quedó con Blake, Jonathan y Chord.

Blake: Si te soy sincero antes pensaba que Chris se lo estaba inventando todo.

Darren: ¿Por qué Chris se iba a inventar que tiene novio?

Blake: Pues porque como nos dijo tantas cosas buenas de ti que pensábamos que se lo estaba inventando.

Darren: ¿En serio? Es que este Chris para comérselo. Yo sólo quiero hacerle feliz.

Jonathan: Me alegro mucho porque la verdad es que no me gustaba que saliera con Will. Por cierto Darren yo te veo y no pareces para nada gay.

Darren: No sé si tomarme con un cumplido lo de que no parezco gay pero ¿Por qué no os gustaba Will?

Chord: Pues porque es un celoso y estaba a toda hora controlándolo. Apenas podíamos salir con él porque se pensaba que se estaba enrollando con alguno de nosotros.

Darren: Chris no me dijo nada de eso antes de empezar a salir como novios.

Chris volvió con las cervezas.

Chris: ¿Qué os parece Darren? ¿A qué es un encanto?

Darren: Cariño, me vas a hacer ponerme rojo.

Entonces Chris le besó en la cara.

Jonathan: Vamos a brindar por Chris y Darren por la nueva pareja feliz y que a todos nos gusta ¡Por Chris y Darren!

Todos: ¡Por Chris y Darren!

Durante el resto de la noche estuvieron hablando. Chris se dio cuenta de que Chord había estado actuando algo raro y Darren tampoco es que hubiera estado intentando conocer a Chord así que cuando se fueron del bar y llegaron a casa de Darren Chris le sacó el tema.

Chris: Cariño ¿Es que no te cae bien Chord?

Darren: Me cae bien ¿por qué lo dices?

Chris: Apenas has hablado con él y no sé, tengo la sensación de que había cierta tensión entre los dos.

Darren: ¿Tanto se ha notado?

Chris: No sé pero yo lo he notado, ¿Por qué te cae mal?

Darren: Te he dicho que me cae bien.

Chris: Y entonces ¿Por qué esa tensión?

Darren: Pues resulta que Chord y yo ya nos conocíamos. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que tú no habías sido el primer hombre con el que me acosté?

Chris: No me digas que ...

Darren: Pues me temo que me acosté con él.

Chris: ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Chord puede ser un buen amigo pero el no busca novio.

Darren: Ya lo sabía cuando lo hicimos. Me acosté con él porque quería olvidarme de Mia.

Chris: Pero ¿Te sigue gustando?

Darren: No. Si he estado raro es porque quería evitar decirte delante de Blake y Jonathan que me había acostado con Chord.

Chris: Siempre estás pensando en lo mejor para mí. Cariño te quiero mucho.

Darren: Yo también te quiero.

* * *

Nota de autor:

Mañana voy a poner el 5º capítulo porque este sábado tengo despedida de soltero y no volveré hasta el domingo por la noche.

Darren Criss Fan no puedo decirte si es lo que piensas que es lo de Jacob.

Darrenatic y Melisa360 El capítulo 3 creo que va a ser el capítulo más dramático de la temporada. Más o menos tengo como una especie de guión de todos los capítulos de temporada y en un principio ese creo que será el más dramático.


	5. 2x05

Pasaron 2 semanas y Jacob seguía sin tomarse las pastillas. Jane quería que lo hiciera y cómo no le hacía caso le pidió a Dianna que lo hiciera.

Jane: ¿Dianna?

Dianna: Dime.

Jane: Jacob no está evolucionando como debería de hacerlo porque no se toma las pastillas.

Dianna: ¿Le has dicho que se las tome?

Jane: Ciento de veces pero no me hace caso.

Dianna: Creo que deberías de insistirle más.

Jane: A mi no me oye ... pero quizás a ti si que te escucharía.

Dianna: No se yo si me escuchara.

Jane: ¡Por favor, inténtalo!

Dianna: Está bien pero no te prometo nada.

* * *

Por su parte Lea estaba en su despacho cuando un hombre se acercó a su despacho.

Max: ¡Buenos días!

Lea: ¡Buenos días!

Max: Soy Max, el otro día hablamos por teléfono.

Lea: ¿El asesor financiero?

Max: El mismo.

Lea: Mire, ya se lo dije el otro día. La empresa hasta hace poco iba mal. Por suerte nos hemos recuperado un poco por lo que le pido por favor que se vaya ya que no pienso hacer ningún tipo de inversión.

Max: Al menos déjame que te lo explique y luego ya si quieres me dices que no.

Lea: Como quieras pero no voy a cambiar de opinión.

Max: Bien, pues el caso es que mi cliente, que trabaja en China está muy interesada en Comidas Criss. Quiere que abrir unas tiendas en China. Por supuesto mi cliente se quedaría con el 50% de beneficios. El caso es que haciendo números Comidas Criss ganaría muchísimo dinero como puede ver en el resumen que le he dejado.

Lea: Ya te he dicho que no.

Max: ¿No lo vas a leer?

Lea: Vale, los leeré y te diré luego que no.

Max: Gracias por su tiempo.

Lea: De nada.

* * *

Dianna se acercó a la habitación de Jacob y empezó a hacerle fotos.

Jacob: ¡Hey! ¿Desde cuando has decidido volver a la fotografía?

Dianna: Este verano he estado haciendo fotos mientras estabas en rehabilitación.

Jacob: Ya veo.

Dianna: Oye ¿Te apetece que nos vayamos a comer fuera?

Jacob: Me encantaría pero loba Jane no me va a dejar.

Dianna: Se ha ido hace 1 hora con lo que estamos solos.

Jacob: Ok. Vámonos.

* * *

Mientras tanto Darren se acercó al despacho de Lea.

Darren: Aquí tienes los documentos que me pediste.

Lea: Gracias.

Entonces Darren fue a dejarlos y vio los papeles de Max.

Darren: ¿Qué es esto? señalando los papeles de Máx.

Lea: Ha venido un inversor financiero que quiere que invirtamos para ampliar el negocio.

Darren: Le has dicho que no, ¿verdad?

Lea: ¡Claro!

Darren: Bueno voy a seguir con otras cosas.

Lea: Vale.

* * *

Por su parte Heather y Naya fueron a la clínica

Heather y Naya: ¡Buenas!

Doctora Torres: ¡Buenas! ¡Hoy es el gran día! Voy a ponerte la primera inseminación. ¿Habéis decidido quién será donante?

Heather: Sí. Queremos que sea el nº 34.

Doctora: Muy bien. Pues voy a por su semen y luego te inseminamos. Esperadme aquí mientras tanto.

Dicho esto la doctora se fue.

Naya: ¿Estás nerviosa?

Heather: Lo cierto es que sí.

Naya: Yo también lo estoy.

Heather: La doctora dijo que rara vez es que al primer intento te quedes embarazada.

Naya: No seas pesimista cariño. Hay que intentarlo.

Heather: Ya.

Entonces la doctora entró.

Doctora Torres: Muy bien, aquí lo tengo. Heather acompáñame a esta sala. Naya tienes que esperarte.

Naya: Está bien. Procura tranquilizarte cariño.

Heather: Lo intentaré.

Las 2 se fueron a la sala de la inseminación.

Doctora Torres: Muy bien Heather. Quiero que relajes. No te vas a dar cuenta de nada, te lo prometo.

Heather: Si el problema no es por el dolor que pueda sentir.

Doctora Torres: Pues tranquilízate. En cuanto te insemine quiero que te quedes unos minutos con las piernas mirando hacia arriba. Así hay más posibilidades de embarazado.

Heather: Ok.

Entonces la doctora la inseminó. Heather no se dio cuenta de nada.

Doctora Torres: ¡Ya está! Lo dicho. Quédate unos minutos así y ya te puedes ir.

Heather: Vale.

Pasaron los minutos y se fue de la sala.

Doctora Torres: Muy bien pues espero que con este intento ya te hayas quedado embarazada. Si no es así me llamáis dentro de 1 semana y lo volvemos a intentar ¿de acuerdo?

Heather: Vale.

Dicho ésto se fueron de la clínica.

* * *

Darren estaba trabajando en su despacho cuando Chris entró en su despacho.

Chris: Cariño.

Darren: Dime.

Chris: ¿Sabes quién era el tipo ese que ha entrado al despacho de Lea?

Darren: Se trata de Max. Él quería que invirtiéramos dinero para expandir el negocio.

Chris: ¿Vamos a invertir?

Darren: No. Hace poco que hemos salido de una situación mala.

Chris: Menos mal. Me voy a seguir trabajando.

Darren: Ok.

* * *

Llegó la hora de comer y Jacob y Dianna estaban en el restaurante. Terminaron de comer y se pusieron a hablar.

Dianna: ¿Te duele mucho?

Jacob: Bueno, ahora mismo no pero sí, si que me duele.

Dianna: ¿Por qué no quieres tomarte las pastillas?

Jacob: Porque tengo miedo de que pueda volver a caer.

Dianna: Bueno pero tu madre y yo podemos controlarte las dosis.

Jacob: Lo siento pero no. ¡Camarera!, la cuenta.

Entonces vino la camarera y cuando fue a darles la cuenta se le cayó el papel. Jacob fue a cogerlo y le dió un dolor muy fuerte.

Jacob: Ahhhhhh!

Dianna: Tranquilo Jacob, vayámonos para casa.

Y dicho eso Dianna pagó la comida y se fueron a su casa. Cuando volvieron Jane les abrió la puerta y empezó a meterse con Dianna mientras Jacob se fue a su habitación.

Jane: ¿Por qué te has llevado a Jacob fuera?

Dianna: Yo sólo estaba haciendo lo que me habías pedido.

Jane: ¿Y no podías hacerlo aquí en casa?

Dianna: Yo sólo quería que él disfrutara un poco y que tal vez gracias a eso decidiera tomarse las pastillas.

Jane: Aún así deberías de haberme avisado. Estaba muy preocupada.

Dianna: Lo siento.

Jane: Está bien. Voy a ver como va Jacob.

Dianna: Está bien. Yo me voy a mi casa.

Entonces Jane fue a la habitación de Jacob. Allí Jacob estaba tumbado con mucho dolor.

Jane: Te duele mucho ¿Verdad?

Jacob: Sí.

Jane: Cariño, por favor tómate las pastillas. No puedo verte así. Si tu sufres yo sufro.

Jacob: Mamá no quiero volver a caer en las drogas.

Jane: Dianna y yo te controlaremos las dosis.

Jacob: Aún así tengo miedo.

Jane: Cariño, no tienes que echarte la culpa de que tengas que tomarte las pastillas. Tú no has tenido la culpa de tu accidente. Además cuando tenías problemas con las drogas era porque tú mismo te las tomabas porque querías y ahora te lo están mandando los médicos.

Jacob: Está bien mamá. Pide las pastillas.

Jane: Ya las he pedido. Esta tarde le digo a Dianna que se pase a por las pastillas.

Jacob: Por supuesto que ya las has pedido.

* * *

Dianna se fue a casa de su madre. Allí estaba Ali limpiando su casa.

Dianna: ¡Hola mama!

Ali: ¡Hola! ¿Estás bien hija?

Dianna: Sí.

Ali: Pues no lo pareces.

Dianna: Estoy bien. Sólo he discutido con Jane pero una pelea sin importancia.

Ali: Ya veo. Por cierto hija ahora que has decidido perdonarme quería decirte que cuando quieras puedes volver a casa.

Dianna: Lo siento mamá pero de momento prefiero seguir en casa de Jane.

Ali: Está bien. Yo no te quiero presionar ni nada.

Dianna: Es que ahora mismo con Jacob recuperándose del accidente ella me necesita.

Ali: De verdad cariño. No me molesta que no vuelvas a casa.

Dianna: Vale.

Ali: Por cierto ¿Cómo está Jacob?

Dianna: Dentro de lo que cabe bien.

Ali: ¿Cómo que dentro de lo cabe?

Dianna: Pues que resulta que no se quiere tomar las pastillas y así pues no mejora como debería.

Ali: Entiendo. ¿Y por qué no quiere tomarse las pastillas?

Dianna: Porque tiene miedo de recaer en las drogas.

Ali: Cierto. Se me había olvidado que ingresó en la clínica de desintoxicación.

Dianna: Pues Jane y yo le estamos intentando convencer para que se las tome controlándose las dosis pero sigue sin querer.

Ali: Espero que lo hagáis pronto para que se recupere de su accidente.

Dianna: Yo también lo espero Bueno mamá voy a buscar una cámara que me dejé en mi habitación.

Ali: Vale.

Entonces Dianna se fue a su habitación, cogió la cámara y se fue de su casa.

* * *

Llegó la noche y Lea volvió a casa. Allí le estaba esperando Cory.

Lea: ¡Hola mi amor!

Cory: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal el día?

Lea: Bien. Hoy ha venido un asesor financiero para que expandiera Comidas Criss.

Cory: ¿Tan bien os van las cosas que quiere que invirtáis?

Lea: Nos va bien pero tan poco para tirar cohetes. Le he dicho que no.

Cory: ¿Has leído su propuesta?

Lea: Sí. Es muy ambiciosa. Por eso mismo mañana le diré que no.

Cory: Ten cuidado porque seguro que te la intentará meter por algún lado.

Lea: Tranquilo cariño que se lo que me hago.

Dicho eso se pusieron a cenar y luego se fueron a dormir. Antes de caer dormida Lea empezó a darle vueltas a la propuesta que le había hecho Max.

* * *

Heather y Naya terminaron de cenar y se fueron a la cama.

Heather: ¿Crees que estaré embarazada?

Naya: Yo creo que es un poco pronto para saberlo.

Heather: Espero que lo esté porque no podemos permitirnos muchas inseminaciones.

Naya: Tú cariño no te estreses. Además ahora que vas a tener un sueldo fijo sí que podemos permitírnoslo.

Heather: Bueno pero aún así es caro.

Naya: Ya cariño pero no es que vayas a inseminarte todos los días. Si no te quedas embarazada habrá que esperar otro mes y podemos ir ahorrando todos los meses mientras te quedas.

Heather. Gracias por tranqulizarme. No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquila.

Naya: Sólo intento ser positiva.

Heather: Lo intentaré yo también.

Naya: ¡Buenas noches!

Heather: ¡Buenas noches!

* * *

En casa de Jane Dianna volvió de casa de su madre. Allí estaban Jane y Jacob.

Dianna: ¡Buenas noches!

Jane y Jacob: ¡Buenas noches!

Jane: Bueno hijo lo que te estaba diciendo. Te tienes que tomar 1 pastilla cada 4 horas. Te dejaré preparadas las pastillas para que sólo tengas que tomarlas y así evites la tentación de cogerte más.

Jacob: Vale.

Dianna: ¿Vas a tomarte las pastillas?

Jacob: Sí.

Dianna: Pero tienes miedo ¿Me equivoco?

Jacob: Sí.

Dianna: Es normal. En la universidad conocí a unos chicos que empezaron a drogarse y cambiaron mucho. Al final no eran para nada conforme los conocí. Por suerte tu madre y yo impediremos que te ocurra algo así.

Jacob: Eso espero.

Entonces Jane se acercó con la pastilla.

Jane: Aquí tienes.

Y Jacob cogió la pastilla y se la tomó bebiendo un vaso de agua.

* * *

Nota de autor

Hasta el martes no voy a poner un nuevo capítulo.


	6. 2x06

Pasó una semana desde que le hicieron la primera inseminación a Heather. Naya se estaba preparando un sándwich de atún cuando Heather se acercó a la cocina.

Heather: Cariño ¿Qué estás haciendo que huele tan mal?

Naya: Un sándwich de atún.

Heather: Pues entonces la olor esa será de algún vecino.

Naya: ¿Qué olor dices? Porque yo no huelo nada raro.

Heather: Sí, esa olor. Me dan ganas de vomitar.

Naya: ¿En serio?

Heather: Sí.

Naya: Tal vez eso significa que ...

Antes de que Naya terminara la frase Heather la cortó

Heather: ¡No lo digas! No quiero crearme falsas esperanzas.

Naya: Vale pero te preguntare una cosa ¿Te ha venido la regla?

Heather: No, pero aún es pronto.

Naya: Está bien, no te sacaré el tema.

Heather: Lo siento mucho.

Naya: No pasa nada. Es que ¿sabes una cosa? Mi madre con cada hijo que ha tenido siempre ha tenido ganas de vomitar cuando estaba cerca de cualquier tipo de pescado.

Heather: Ya cariño pero tu no eres su hija biológica ni tampoco la que se va a quedar embarazada.

Naya: Ya pero a lo mejor te puede pasar. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya con mi sándwich.

Heather: Vale. Te quiero. ¿Nos vemos para comer?

Naya: Vale, yo también te quiero.

* * *

Por su parte Lea estaba en el despacho cuando Darren se acercó.

Darren: Hey

Lea: ¡Hola!

Darren: Hoy tenías la reunión con Máx, ¿verdad?

Lea: Sí. Tranquilízate. Le voy a decir que no.

Darren: Vale. Me voy a mi despacho.

Lea: Muy bien.

Entonces Darren se dirigió a su despacho pero antes de llegar a su despacho se encontró con Chris, el cuál estaba algo raro.

Darren: Cariño ¿Estás bien?

Chris: Sí.

Darren: Vamos, mi amor, que soy yo. Te conozco como si lleváramos muchos años juntos.

Chris: No es nada. Lo voy a solucionar pronto.

Darren: Vale, pero ¿qué problema tienes?

Chris: Es que mi casera me va a subir el alquiler al mes que viene y no puedo permitírmelo Osea que tengo 2 semanas para buscar un piso que pueda permitirme.

Darren: ¿Quieres que mire el contrato para ver si puedo hacer algo?

Chris: Vale, pero voy a buscarme un piso mientras tanto.

Darren: Ok.

Chris: Cuando hagamos el descanso para comer te doy los papeles.

Darren: Vale.

Y entonces Darren se fue al despacho.

* * *

Por su parte Dianna se fue a casa de Ali para desayunar juntas. Mientras estaban desayunando alguien tocó la puerta.

Dianna: ¿Esperas a alguien, mamá?

Ali: Lo cierto es que no. Voy a ver quien es.

Ali se levantó de la silla y fue a abrir. Se trataba de Brad, un antiguo amigo suyo.

Ali: ¡Cuánto tiempo Brad!

Brad: ¡Lo mismo digo!

Dianna: Perdón por interrumpir pero ¿Quién eres y que relación tienes con mi madre?

Ali: Yo te contestaré. Brad, está es mi hija Dianna. Dianna este es Brad, un antiguo amigo mío.

Dianna: ¿Amigo como lo fue Ryan?

Ali: Salimos juntos un tiempo pero luego lo dejamos de mutuo acuerdo sin malos rollos ni nada de eso.

Dianna: Nunca me habías hablado de él mamá.

Ali: Bueno hija, es que la última vez que nos vimos fue hace 20 años ¿no?

Brad: Sí. Entonces ¿No te ha contado nuestras anécdotas cuando estuvimos grabando juntos?

Dianna: No. Un momento. Mamá ¿Éste es el director que me comentaste aquella vez?

Ali: Sí.

Entonces Brad vio que Dianna tenía una cámara.

Brad: ¿Dianna, te dedicas a la fotografía?

Dianna: ¡Qué va! Me gusta mucho pero no me dedico profesionalmente.

Brad: Si quieres te puedo enseñar. Yo le hice muchas fotos a tu madre.

Dianna: ¿En serio? ¿Podrías enseñarme las fotos?

Brad: Cuando quieras.

Ali: Perdón por interrumpiros pero ¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo por aquí?

Brad: Un par de semanas ¿Por qué lo dices?

Ali: Por saberlo, nada más.

Dianna: Bueno, mamá, Brad me tengo que ir que he quedado con unas amigas. Encantada de conocerte Brad.

Brad: Lo mismo digo.

Dianna: ¡Hasta luego!

Ali: ¡Hasta luego hija!

Cuando Dianna se fue Ali miró seria a Brad y le dijo

Ali: ¿Qué es lo quieres Brad?

Brad: Sólo quería ver como te iba.

Ali: ¿Seguro que es sólo eso?

Brad: Sí.

Ali: Bueno Brad, si me disculpas yo también me tengo que ir. Ya quedaremos un día de éstos.

Brad: Muy bien. Como quieras.

Y dicho ésto Brad se fue de casa de Ali y ella cogió el coche y se fue.

* * *

Llegó la hora de comer y Chris le dio el contrato a Darren. Tras dárselo Darren se fue a casa de Jane. Allí estaba Jacob comiendo.

Darren: ¡Hola!

Jacob: ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?

Darren: Voy a mirar estos papeles a Chris.

Jacob: ¿Chris está en problemas?

Darren: Resulta que su casera le va a subir el alquiler y no puede permitírselo por lo que voy a mirarle el contrato para ver si puede o no hacerlo.

Jacob: Entiendo. Entonces ¿Está buscando piso por si acaso no puedes hacer nada?

Darren: Sí.

Jacob: Pues yo tengo una solución perfecta para ti.

Darren. Aún a riesgo de la respuesta que me puedas dar ¿Qué solución me propones?

Jacob: Yo acabo de pensar que si su casera puede subirle el alquiler podríais vivir juntos. Total, lleváis casi 5 meses juntos.

Darren: Podría hacer eso pero no sé si Chris quiere hacerlo. Además primero voy a mirarle los papeles.

Jacob: Yo sólo digo que según tú quieres mucho a Chris. Si yo quisiera a alguien tanto como tu dices que quieres a Chris no me lo pensaba y le pediría que se mudara conmigo.

Darren: Que si, que tienes razón pero primero voy a mirar los papeles. Me voy a mi antiguo cuarto. No me molestes ¿vale?

Jacob: Vale.

* * *

Por su parte Naya y Heather quedaron para comer y después de hacerlo se fueron a la clínica para hacer las pruebas tal y como habían acordado con la doctora Torres.

Naya: Por cierto cariño ¿Se te han pasado las ganas de vomitar?

Heather: Sí.

Entonces entraron a la consulta de la Doctora Torres.

Doctora Torres: ¡Buenas tardes! ¿Cómo estáis?

Naya: ¡Buenas! Algo nerviosa.

Heather: ¡Buenas! Lo mismo digo.

Doctora Torres: Bueno, pues los nervios fuera. Ahora en unos segundos saldremos de dudas. Heather te voy a hacer un ultrasonido así que ponte en la camilla.

Heather: Está bien.

Entonces Heather se puso en la camilla. A continuación la Doctora Torres le dijo que iba a sentir algo de frío y ella vertió el gel y encendió la máquina, tomó el transductor y lo apoyó sobre el vientre de Heather.

Naya: ¿Estamos embarazadas o hay que hacer otra inseminación?

Doctora Torres: Un segundo ... Felicidades estáis embarazadas.

Heather: ¿Seguro?

Doctora Torres: Completamente segura

Naya: ¿Has oido eso cariño? ¡Vamos a ser madres!

Heather: ¡Guau! Pensaba que iba a costarnos algo más.

Entonces las 2 se abrazaron y se besaron.

Doctora Torres: Normalmente suelen quedarse embarazadas al segundo intento pero mucho mejor para vosotras.

Heather: Gracias doctora.

Naya: Lo mismo digo.

Doctora Torres: De nada aunque yo sólo hago mi trabajo. Heather cuídate mucho y procura evitar situaciones de estrés. En los primeros 3 meses hay posibilidades de sufrir un aborto involuntario.

Heather: Por desgracia lo sabemos porque mi cuñada sufrió uno hace poco.

Doctora Torres: Lo siento mucho por ella.

Naya: Bueno doctora nosotras nos vamos. De nuevo muchas gracias.

Heather: Muchas gracias. ¡Hasta luego!

Doctora Torres: ¡Hasta luego!

Y entonces se fueron.

* * *

Por su parte Darren volvió al trabajo y llamó a Chris para comentarle el tema del alquiler.

Chris: Cariño ¿Has visto los papeles?

Darren: Sí. Por desgracia no voy a poder hacer nada. Está todo perfecto.

Chris: No pasa nada mi amor. Lo has intentado y te lo agradezco mucho. En fin, me tocara buscar piso.

Darren: Podrías no hacerlo.

Chris: Mira Darren me gusta mi piso pero si no puedo permitírmelo pues tendré que marcharte.

Darren: Mi amor, no me has entendido bien. Si te digo que no busques es porque he estado pensando que nuestra relación va tan bien que podríamos ir a vivir juntos, si tu quieres.

Chris: ¿Me estás pidiendo que vayamos a vivir juntos?

Darren: Sólo si tu quieres. No te quiero obligar a que te vengas a vivir conmigo y si me dices que no lo entenderé perfectamente y no me enfadaré.

Chris: Sí, quiero irme a vivir contigo.

Darren: ¿De verdad?

Chris: Sí, tonto.

Darren: Vale, pues cuando quieras vamos a tu casa y te ayudo con la mudanza.

Chris: Te quiero mucho Darren.

Darren: Yo también te quiero mi amor.

Entonces se besaron.

* * *

Por su parte Max volvió al despacho de Lea para hablar sobre la propuesta de negocio que le hizo la semana pasada.

Max: Buenas tardes.

Lea: Buenas tardes.

Max: ¿Has tomado la decisión?

Lea: Sí. Mira, te voy a ser sincera. Es un proyecto muy apetecible pero ahora mismo la empresa no puede permitirse esa inversión.

Max: Entiendo. ¿Y si te digo que hay ayudas para la inversión? Conozco a una persona que nos ayudaría para conseguir subvenciones.

Lea: A ver si me aclaro. Tu amigo nos da una subvención para pagar la inversión ¿no?

Max: Eso es.

Lea: Vale. ¿Dónde está el truco?

Max: El truco es que se dan subvenciones por vender en el mercado extranjero como por ejemplo China. Si quieres puedes ir tu misma a China para negociar el contrato.

Lea: No hace falta. Está bien. Dame el papel para firmarlo pero asegúrate de que tu amigo nos dé la subvención.

Max: Haces bien en aceptar el trato y en cuanto a la subvención no te preocupes que lo haré.

Entonces Lea firmó el contrato y Max se fue. En cuanto Max se fue Lea se fue del trabajo y llegó a su casa. Allí le esperaba Cory.

Cory: ¡Hola cariño!

Lea: ¡Hola!

Cory: ¿Qué tal el día?

Lea: Bien.

Cory: Hoy tenías la reunión con Max, ¿verdad?

Lea: Sí.

Cory:Y ¿Qué tal?

Lea: He firmado el contrato.

Cory: ¿Pues no me dijiste que Comidas Criss no se lo podía permitir?

Lea: Sí y en teoría no puede permitírselo pero resulta que hay ayudas para la inversión y así sí que se lo puede permitir.

Cory: Entiendo. Ya veía raro que me dijeras que has firmado ya que me dijiste que no.

Lea: Pues sí.

* * *

Nota de autor:

El próximo jueves pondré el siguiente capítulo.


	7. 2x07

Pasaron unos días desde que Darren y Chris habían decidido irse a vivir juntos. Ese día Darren se levantó más temprano de lo habitual y Chris se dio cuenta y le preguntó que por qué lo hacía.

Chris: ¡Buenos dias cariño!

Darren: ¡Buenos días mi amor!

Chris: ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?

Darren: Es que voy a llevar a Jacob a fisioterapia.

Chris: Creía que Dianna o tu madre lo hacían.

Darren: Ya pero es que Jacob me ha pedido que le acompañe.

Chris: Entiendo. ¿Lo sabe Lea?

Darren: Sí.

Entonces los 2 desayunaron tranquilamente y Darren se fue a por Jacob.

Darren: Bueno cariño nos vemos después en la oficina.

Chris: Ok.

* * *

Mientras tanto Heather también se levantó temprano pero por las náuseas que estaba teniendo.

Naya: ¿Ya han empezado las náuseas?

Heather: Me temo que sí.

Naya: ¿No hay nada para evitar que las tengas?

Heather: Por desgracia no. Por cierto creo que deberíamos de llamar a tu madre para que haga una cena para contarles a todos lo del embarazo.

Naya: ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo? Últimamente en las cenas familiares siempre acabamos discutiendo todos y eso no es bueno para el bebé.

Heather: Tranquila, que seguro que en cuanto les digamos que estoy embarazada procurarán no discutir.

Naya: Está bien. Avisaré a mi madre.

Entonces Naya cogió el teléfono y llamó a su madre.

Jane: ¿Naya? ¿Va todo bien?

Naya: Sí.

Jane: ¿Por qué llamas tan temprano?

Naya: ¡Mierda! ¿Te he despertado?

Jane: Por suerte para ti ya estaba despierta. ¿Qué querías?

Naya: Quería pedirte que hicieras una cena familiar.

Jane: ¿Para esta noche?

Naya: Si los demás pueden vale.

Jane: Está bien. Por cierto ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

Naya: Pues simplemente que me he levantado y me he desvelado.

Jane: Osea que vas a decir una noticia en la cena y por eso quieres hacerla.

Naya: ¡Como nos conoces! Bueno pero no digas nada ¿vale? porque no pienso darte ninguna pista hasta la cena.

Jane: Tranquila.

Naya: ¡Hasta luego mamá!

Jane: ¡Hasta luego hija!

Y Naya colgó el teléfono y en cuanto lo hizo Heather se fue de casa para irse al instituto.

Heather: ¡Hasta luego cariño!

Naya: ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Por su parte Darren llegó a casa de Jane para recoger a Jacob.

Darren: ¡Hola!

Jane: ¡Hola Darren! Jacob está en el aseo. Ahora sale.

Darren: Está bien.

Jane: Por cierto Naya me ha pedido que haga una cena familiar esta noche así que quiero que invites a Chris.

Darren: Vale. Luego se lo digo.

Entonces Jacob salió del aseo.

Darren: ¡Hey! ¿Estás listo?

Jacob: Sí.

Darren salió de casa y le ayudó a Jacob a montarse en el coche y lo llevó a rehabilitación. Antes de empezar la rehabilitación empezó a hablarle.

Jacob: ¿Qué tal te va la convivencia con Chris?

Darren: La verdad es que muy bien.

Entonces empezó a hacer los ejercicios.

Enfermero: Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Giras la rodilla 45 grados.

Jacob: Debería de girarla más.

Enfermero: No te preocupes que seguros que lo harás.

Darren: Jacob, voy a llamar a Chris un momento mientras terminas con tus ejercicios ¿vale?

Jacob: Ok.

Jacob continúo con los ejercicios cuando se le acercó otro paciente.

Dean: Oye ¿qué es lo que te ha pasado?

Jacob: Un accidente.

Dean: Ya veo.

Jacob: Apenas puedo girar la rodilla.

Dean: Si te tomas más pastillas seguro que la girarás más.

Jacob: No sé.

Dean: Anda toma. Ya me las pagarás el próximo día.

Y Dean le dio las pastillas y Jacob se las escondió cuando llegó Darren.

Darren: ¿Quien era ese?

Jacob: Sólo un paciente.

Darren: Vale, pues nos vamos que tengo que ir a trabajar.

Jacob: Está bien.

* * *

Por su parte Dianna se acercó a Comidas Criss para ver a Lea.

Dianna: ¡Hola!

Lea: ¡Hola!

Dianna: ¿Has hablado con tu madre?

Lea: No, ¿es que va a decirme algo?

Dianna: Es que por lo visto tenemos una cena familiar.

Lea: ¿Y eso?

Dianna: No lo sé. Sólo sé que Naya se lo ha pedido a tu madre.

Lea: Tal vez Naya y Heather se vayan a casar.

Dianna: No tengo ni idea.

Lea: ¿En serio has venido aquí para decirme esto? No es que me moleste pero lo veo un poco raro. ¿Qué quieres?

Dianna: Pues el caso es que quiero hacer un curso de fotografía y claro pues cuesta dinero y me gustaría no tocar la parte de la herencia por lo que había pensado que tal vez me podrías contratar aunque fuera a media jornada.

Lea: Pues no sé ahora mismo ¿Quieres encargarte del marketing?

Dianna: ¿En serio?

Lea: ¿Es que querías otro puesto?

Dianna: No es eso. Es que pensaba que me dirías algo como administrativa o algo así.

Lea: Para eso está Chris. ¿Es que no te ves trabajando en ese puesto?

Dianna: Sí, si que me veo.

Lea: Pues ahora cuando vuelva Darren de dejar a Jacob le dices que te prepare un contrato.

Dianna: Gracias.

Lea: Para eso está la familia.

Dianna: ¿En serio? Porque tu y yo no nos llevamos muy bien por lo del beso a Cory.

Lea: Aunque tengo que admitir que hace un tiempo te dije que te perdonaba no lo había hecho pero ahora realmente me da igual.

Dianna: Bien, pues voy a esperar en el despacho de Darren.

Lea: Vale.

Dianna: ¡Hasta luego!

Lea: ¡Hasta luego!

Entonces entro Chris al despacho de Lea.

Chris: ¡Hasta luego Dianna!

Dianna: ¡Hasta luego!

Lea: ¿Quieres algo Chris?

Chris: Ha llamado Cory y me ha dicho que te espera esta noche en casa de tu madre.

Lea: Ok.

* * *

Llegó la noche y todos fueron a casa de Jane. Allí estaban todos menos Naya y Heather.

Lea: Mamá ¿Tu sabes porque nos ha reunido Naya?

Jane: No lo sé. Ella me ha dicho que no le insistiera.

Darren: Y ¿Desde cuando eso te ha impedido no hacerlo?

Jacob: Jejeje Darren tiene razón.

Jane: Tu hermana va a decirlo esta noche. No es que me haya dicho que no lo piensa decir.

Dianna: A todo esto ni la propia Naya ni Heather están por aquí ¿No se sobrentiende que la cena va en honor a ellas?

Cory: Es un poco raro.

Jane: Bueno, ya vendrán. Ayudadme a poner la mesa.

Entonces entraron Naya y Heather.

Naya: Sentimos la tardanza.

Lea: Ya era hora de que llegarais jejejeje.

Jane: ¿Nos sentamos?

Naya: Sí.

Dianna: Si no os importa quería deciros que Lea me ofrecido un puesto en Comidas Criss. Ya le dado las gracias a Lea antes pero quería que lo supierais todos.

Jacob: Me alegro mucho por ti.

Jane: Otro miembro de la familia que va a trabajare en la empresa familiar.

Naya: Yo también me alegro mucho. Hablando de miembros de la familia. Heather y yo queríamos deciros algo. ¿Lo dices tu cariño?

Heather: Vale. Pues resulta que ¡estoy embarazada!

Darren: ¿En serio? ¡Felicidades!

Chris: Me alegro mucho por vosotras.

Entonces todo el mundo se quedó mirando a Lea y ésta dijo

Lea: ¡No me miréis así! Me alegro mucho por vosotras.

Jane: ¿Seguro que estás bien, Lea?

Lea: De verdad que sí.

Jane: Entonces ¿Voy a ser abuela?

Naya: Así es.

Dianna: ¿De cuánto estás?

Heather: 1 semana.

Naya: Por cierto Darren ¿Cómo os va a ti y a Chris en estos primeros días de convivencia?

Darren: Mejor que te lo diga Chris.

Chris: Nos va perfectamente.

Jacob: Si me disculpais me voy al aseo.

Dianna: Yo voy a por más vino.

Entonces Jacob se fue y se tomó una pastillas de las que le había dado Dean y Dianna le pilló.

Dianna: Me sabe mal preguntarte pero ¿Te tocaba ahora?

Jacob: ¡Dios ya estamos otra vez! ¿Sabes una cosa hermana? Puedes contar las pastillas del bote. Verás que están todas.

Dianna: Lo siento Jacob.

Jacob: Perdona. Me he pasado mucho. Es que me da rabia que sospeches de mí pero entiendo que te preocupes.

Dianna: Disculpas aceptadas.

Jacob: ¿Volvemos a la cena?

Dianna: Vale.

Tras la conversación se fueron al salón donde continuaron cenando.

* * *

Una vez que terminaron de cenar Cory y Lea se fueron a su casa y allí continuaron comentando el embarazo de Hether.

Cory: Cariño ¿De verdad que estás bien?

Lea: Sí.

Cory: ¿Seguro? Porque entendería que te sintieras algo mal porque sufriste ..

Lea: Un aborto. Lo sé y sí, estoy bien. Me alegro mucho por ellas.

Cory: Está bien. Si tu lo dices.

Lea: Claro que es verdad. Me voy a la cama que estoy cansada.

Cory: Vale.

Y entonces se fueron a dormir.

* * *

Por su parte Darren y Chris se fueron a su casa y siguieron comentando la noticia del embarazo de Heather.

Darren: ¡Que fuerte que vaya a ser tío?

Chris: Sí. La verdad es que no me esperaba esto.

Darren: Y ¿Qué esperabas que anunciaran su boda?

Chris: Pues la verdad es que sí.

Darren: ¿Tú crees que Lea se lo ha tomado bien?

Chris: Si te soy sincero cariño, no lo sé.

Darren: Es que parecía que sí pero lo veo tan raro.

Chris: Es lo que pienso yo también.

Darren: ... por cierto hablando de bebés. Ya sabes que a mi me gustaría tener bebés algún día, ¿no?

Chris: Lo sé, ¿es que quieres que adoptemos ahora?

Darren: No, sólo quiero saber si tú también quieres tener hijos algún día.

Chris: Contigo mi amor, claro que sí.

Darren: Te quiero mucho cariño.

Chris: Yo también te quiero.

Entonces Darren encendió el portátil.

Chris: ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Darren: Es que quiero comprobar una cosa.

Chris: ¿No lo puedes hacer mañana?

Darren: Tardo un minuto.

Entonces Darren se metió en la contabilidad de Comidas Criss y vio que en la caja faltaba dinero.

Darren: ¡No puede ser!

Chris: ¿Qué ocurre?

Darren: Pues que ha desaparecido dinero.

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Lo que oyes. Voy a mirar a ver que ha pasado.

Entonces Darren miró el último movimiento de caja y casualmente era el de la inversión.

Darren: ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Chris: ¿Qué ocurre?

Darren: Lea ha firmado el contrato para la inversión para expandirse Comidas Criss.

Chris: ¿Por qué ha hecho algo así?

Darren: No lo sé pero mañana me lo va a decir seguro.

Chris: Cariño antes de reñirla déjala que se explique.

Darren: Lo haré.

* * *

Nota de autor

El próximo capítulo lo tendré el viernes.


	8. 2x08

Al día siguiente Darren fue a la oficina como de costumbre y se dirigió al despacho de Lea.

Lea: ¡Hola!

Darren: ¡Hola!

Lea: ¿Querías algo?

Darren: ¿Sabes? Pensaba que nos lo contábamos todo sobre la empresa y resulta que me he tenido que enterar por mí mismo que has aceptado la propuesta de Máx. ¿En que leches estabas pensando?

Lea: En que para empezar soy tu jefa y pensaba decírtelo. En segundo lugar hice cuentas y la propuesta es buena. Le dije en un principio que no porque estaba con algunas dudas pero Máx me dijo que iban a darnos una subvención por lo que no hay riesgos ninguno para la empresa.

Darren: Y ¿De verdad que te puedes fiar de un tío por 2 veces que le has visto? Aparte las subvenciones esas no se dan siempre.

Lea: A Máx le interesa que tengamos beneficios ya que el se lleva una comisión así que sí, puedo fiarme de él.

Darren: Yo sólo te digo que como salga mal veremos a ver cuánto tiempo tardamos en cerrar la empresa. Es demasiado dinero con o sin suvbención.

Lea: En los negocios Darren hay que arriesgarse para obtener beneficios.

Darren: Estoy de acuerdo pero cuando tenemos bastantes beneficios, no ahora que apenas hemos salido de una crisis.

Lea: ¿Has terminado con tu sermón?

Darren: Sí.

Lea: Pues me da igual. Soy la presidenta de Comidas Criss y pienso que ésto es lo mejor para la empresa.

Darren: Ya verás mamá cuando se entere de que estás poniendo en peligro la empresa. En fin me voy porque no quiero seguir discutiendo.

Lea: Pues vete.

Y entonces Darren cerró dando un portazo.

* * *

Por su parte Dianna se fue a casa de Brad para enseñarle unas fotos.

Brad: ¡Hola Dianna!

Dianna: ¡Hola Brad!

Brad: Lo siento por el desorden.

Dianna: No pasa nada. ¿Dónde tienes las fotos de mi madre?

Brad: Aquí.

Brad se acercó a su mesa y empezó a enseñarle fotos.

Dianna: ¡Guau! Si que era guapa. No digo que no lo sea ahora.

Brad: Tu madre era muy guapa.

Dianna: Aquí dice que es del 85. 1 año antes de que naciera.

Brad: Me temo que esa sería una de las últimas fotos que le saqué.

Dianna: Claro, porque luego conoció a Ryan ¿no?

Brad: Sí.

Dianna: Es decir, ¿Mi madre rompió contigo antes de que empezara a salir con Ryan?

Brad: Sí. Me acuerdo que le propuse rodar una película pero me dijo que había conocido a un hombre, supongo que sería Ryan y entonces lo dejamos.

Dianna: Lo siento. Lo digo por haber sacado el tema.

Brad: No te preocupes. Oye ¿Has traído tu cámara?

Dianna: Sí. Aquí la tienes.

Brad: ¡Ajá! Le has puesto el automático.

Dianna: ¿Es que no hay que ponerlo?

Brad: Si quieres ser fotógrafa profesional no. Así sacarás mejores fotos.

Dianna: Gracias por el consejo.

Brad: De nada.

Dianna: Bueno Brad me tengo que ir porque tengo que firmar mi contrato para Comidas Criss.

Brad: Ok. Otro día te enseño más fotos.

Dianna: Vale.

Brad: Por cierto puedes quedarte la foto que te he dicho del 85 en la que sale tu madre.

Dianna: Muchas gracias. ¡Hasta luego!

Brad: ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Por su parte Heather y Naya estaban en su piso. Naya estaba preparándose para ir a la radio cuando Heather recibió una llamada. Se trataba de Lisa, la madre de Heather.

Heather: ¡Mamá!

Lisa: ¡Hola hija!

Heather: ¡Hola mamá! ¿Que querías?

Lisa: Pues nada en particular. Sólo quería llamarte para decirte que a tu padre y a mi nos gustaría mucho pasaros por vuestra casa para cenar algún día de éstos.

Heather: Cuando quieras mamá.

Lisa: ¿Qué te parece hoy?

Heather: ¿Hoy?

Lisa: ¿Es que no puedes?

Heather: Es que me estás avisando con muy poco tiempo.

Lisa: Hija, tampoco te estoy pidiendo que nos prepares una gran cena. Ya sabes que tu padre y yo nos conformamos con unas pizzas.

Heather: Vale, pues pasaros a las 9.

Lisa: De acuerdo, pues a las 9 nos pasaremos.

Y entonces Lisa colgó.

Naya: Osea que tenemos cena con tus padres esta noche ¿no?

Heather: Sí.

Naya: No me gusta para nada que te avisen de esa forma. Siempre hacen lo mismo. Nos llaman para que quedemos a cenar el mismo día y si les dices que no se piensan que no queremos cenar con ellos.

Heather: Lo sé y a mi también me molesta pero son mis padres. No es que estemos cenando con ellos todos los días.

Naya: Ya pero al menos podrían avisarte con más tiempo.

Heather: No es por criticar pero tus hermanos también hacen lo mismo y no me quejo.

Naya: ¿Es que te molesta?

Heather: No, ya te he dicho que no. Sólo digo que si te molesta que mis padres te avisen con poco tiempo debería de molestarte que tus hermanos hagan lo mismo.

Naya: Tienes razón. Y ¿qué vamos a hacer de cenar? porque apenas tenemos para cenar tu y yo.

Heather: Pues hoy tengo antojo que comida tailandesa.

Naya: Pues pediremos comida tailandesa pero ¿a tus padres les parecerá bien?

Heather: Seguro que sí.

Naya: Ok.

Heather: Míralo por el lado bueno. Ya que vienen podemos decirles a mis padres que vamos a tener un bebé y no tenemos que llamarles para decírselo.

Naya: Sí.

Heather: Bueno cariño me voy que tengo clase ahora.

Naya: Vale. ¡Hasta luego!

Heather: ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Por su parte Darren estaba con unas facturas cuando vino Dianna.

Dianna: ¡Hola!

Darren: ¡Hola!

Dianna: ¿Tienes mi contrato?

Darren: Sí. Espera que te lo doy.

Dianna. ¿Estás bien? Pareces enfadado.

Darren: He discutido con Lea.

Dianna: Sea lo que sea seguro que os acabáis solucionando.

Darren: Supongo que sí. Toma, aquí tienes. Mañana empiezas a trabajar.

Dianna: Ok.

Entonces firmó el contrato y Dianna se fue.

Dianna: ¡Hasta luego!

Darren: ¡Hasta luego!

Y en cuanto Dianna se fue entró Chris.

Chris: ¿Qué tal con Lea cariño?

Darren: ¿No nos has oído?

Chris: No.

Darren: Es que me ha dado una rabia increíble. Dice que lo ha hecho porque es la presidenta y que no tiene que informarme de nada. Y eso que soy su hermano.

Chris: Seguro que lo ha dicho porque estaba nerviosa.

Darren: Cariño, ya sé que tu intentas verle el lado bueno de las cosas y yo normalmente también lo hago pero en esa conversación no hay lugar a dudas.

Chris: Lea te quiere mucho. A lo mejor no le ha sentado bien la forma. ¿Se lo has dicho bien?

Darren: Sí, se lo he dicho bien. De todas formas a mí tampoco me ha sentado bien que no me lo dijera y la contestación que me ha dado.

Chris: Habla con ella más tarde. Seguro que ella te pide perdón.

Darren: Espero que lo haga.

* * *

Tras la charla con Darren Dianna se fue a casa de su madre.

Dianna: ¡Hola mamá!

Ali: ¡Hola hija!

Dianna: ¿Sabes una cosa? Mañana empiezo a trabajar.

Ali: ¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde?

Dianna: En Comidas Criss como encargada de marketing.

Ali: ¡Eso es estupendo hija!

Dianna: Ya aunque de momento es algo temporal ya que me quiero dedicar a la fotografía.

Ali: Eso es lo de menos. Lo importante es que tengas trabajo.

Dianna: Hablando de fotografía. He visto a Brad esta mañana.

Ali: ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Dianna: Me ha enseñado un truco para la fotografía y me ha enseñado unas cuantas fotos de cuando eras más joven.

Ali: Seguro que te ha contado alguna anécdota.

Dianna: Lo cierto es que no. Me ha enseñado esta foto (entonces le enseño la foto en la que sale Ali en el año 1985) y hemos estado hablando de esa foto.

Ali: Y ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Dianna: Pues que esa fue de las últimas fotos que te sacó porque fue cuando conociste a Ryan.

Ali: Sí, a Ryan lo conocí en el 85.

Dianna: Mamá ya sé que esto es un poco raro pero ¿Brad no podría ... ser mi padre?

Ali: Claro que no Dianna. Ryan Criss era tu padre.

Dianna: Vale.

* * *

Llegaron las 9 y Lisa llegó a casa de Naya y Heather.

Lisa: ¡Buenas noches!

Heather: ¡Hola mamá!

Naya: ¡Hola suegra!

Heather: ¿Y papá?

Lisa: De eso quería hablarte yo hija. Lo que pasa es que por teléfono era algo incómodo.

Heather: ¿Le has dejado?

Lisa: No. Simplemente hemos decidido darnos un tiempo.

Heather: Pero ¿Por qué?

Lisa: Tu padre y yo no hacíamos más que discutir y queremos intentar solucionarlo y creemos que esta es la mejor solución.

Heather: Yo sólo quiero que os llevéis bien.

Naya: Lo siento mucho suegra. Por cierto ya sé que ahora mismo no es el mejor momento porque nos acabas de decir esto pero el caso es que nosotras también os queremos decir una cosa.

Lisa: ¿De qué se trata? ¿Os vais a casar?

Heather: No. Naya y yo lo estuvimos hablando hace 1 mes y el caso es que ¡estoy embarazada!

Lisa: ¿Me vas a hacer abuela? ¿De cuánto estás?

Heather: 1 semana más o menos.

Lisa: ¿Cuándo ibais a decírmelo?

Naya: Pues la verdad es que queríamos invitaros a su marido y a usted a cenar para decíroslo porque lo sabemos desde hace 2 días.

Lisa: Me alegro mucho por las 2. Sabéis que contáis con todo mi apoyo y con el de tu padre también Heather.

Heather: ¡Gracias mamá!

Lisa: De nada hija.

Y entonces comenzaron a cenar.

* * *

Por su parte Darren y Chris estaban cenando en su casa cuando de repente Darren le preguntó a Chris por sus padres.

Darren: Cariño. El caso es que quería comentarte una cosa.

Chris: ¿De qué se trata?

Darren: Pues, verás ... el caso es que tu ya conoces a mi familia y yo todavía no conozco a tus padres. Tan sólo me preguntaba cuando voy a conocerlos. No te digo que quiera hacerlo ya pero sólo quiero saber cuando.

Chris: Pues me temo que no vas a conocerlos.

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque la última vez que hablé con ellos fue en Navidad y para felicitarme la Navidad.

Darren: ¿Y eso?

Chris: Digamos que no tengo unos padres tan liberales como los tuyos.

Darren: Lo siento mucho mi amor.

Chris: No lo sientas. El caso es que desde que salí del armario sólo se dedicaron a pagarme mis estudios y ya está.

Darren: Pues si que lo siento cariño porque nadie se merece que lo traten así y menos aún así.

Chris: Pero es lo que han hecho. Si no te importa no quiero hablar de ellos.

Darren. Cómo quieras cariño.

Y siguieron cenando.

* * *

Por su parte Lea estaba en su casa repasando unos documentos de Comidas Criss cuando Max la llamó.

Lea: ¿Max? ¿Qué quieres?

Max: Te llamo porque tengo malas noticias.

Lea: ¿Qué ocurre?

Max: Mucho me temo que hemos perdido todo el dinero invertido.

Lea: ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Max: Hice el ingreso para introducir a Comidas Criss en China y la compañía que gestionó el cobro ha quebrado por lo que hemos perdido todo el dinero invertido.

Lea: Ahora el banco va reclamarnos el préstamo ¿Cómo va Comidas Criss pagar todo ese crédito?

Max: Lo siento mucho Lea. Nadie podía preever que la compañía quebrara. Mañana lo hablamos con más calma.

Lea: No hay nada de que hablar. Hasta luego.

Máx: Hasta luego.

Entonces Cory se acercó y le preguntó a Lea

Cory: ¿Quien era a estas hora?

Lea: Max.

Cory: Y ¿Qué quería?

Lea: Mucho me temo que acabo de condenar a Comidas Criss al cierre

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Nota de autor

La madre de Heather la he llamado Lisa por Lisa Kudrow. La he llamado así porque hubo rumores de que la madre de Brittany iba a ser interpretada por Lisa.


	9. 2x09

Cory: ¿Por qué dices que Comidas Criss va a cerrar?

Lea: Pues porque el dinero que había invertido no lo voy a recuperar porque la empresa que gestionaba ese dinero ha quebrado.

Cory: Y ¿No hay ninguna forma de recuperarlo?

Lea: Me temo que no. Le preguntaré a Darren. ¡Dios! Seguro que se va a meter conmigo y con toda la razón del mundo.

Cory: ¡Cálmate cariño! Nadie podía preveer que esa empresa quebrara.

Lea: No lo sé.

Y dicho esto se fue a la cama. Apenas consiguió dormir pensando en lo que había pasado.

A la mañana siguiente se fue a Comidas Criss y se fue directamente a ver a Darren para contarle la noticia.

Lea: ¡Hola!

Darren: ¡Hola! ¿Estás bien?

Lea: Pues no.

Darren: Si es por lo que te dije ...

Lea: No es por eso.

Darren: Entonces ¿Qué es?

Lea: Ayer me llamó Max para decirme que el dinero invertido no lo vamos a recuperar porque la empresa que gestionaba el dinero ha quebrado.

Darren: ¿Qué? Entonces significa que ¿tenemos que cerrar?

Lea: Sí. Adelante, puedes reñirme todo lo que quieras.

Darren: No lo voy a hacer.

Lea: ¿En serio?

Darren: Vamos, hermana. Nadie puede preveer una quiebra de una empresa.

Lea: Te voy a dar los papeles del contrato a ver si podemos recuperar el dinero.

Darren: Está bien, les echaré un vistazo.

Lea: Mientras tanto voy a llamar a mamá para decirles a todos como está la empresa.

Darren: Ok.

Lea: Darren.

Darren: Dime.

Lea: Tenías razón el otro día. Tenía que haberte mencionado que tenía intención de participar en la inversión.

Darren: No pasa nada. Ahora lo importante es intentar salir de esta.

Lea: Sí, por lo menos si no conseguimos recuperar el dinero al menos conseguir 1.5 millones de euros.

* * *

Mientras tanto Dianna se fue a la habitación de Jacob algo preocupada tras la conversación que tuvo con su madre y Brad.

Dianna: ¡Hola!

Jacob: ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa?

Dianna: ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

Jacob: Claro.

Dianna: Ya pero lo que me quiero referir si esto va a quedar entre nosotros dos solamente.

Jacob: Claro. No te preocupes. No se lo diré a nadie.

Dianna: El caso es que hace 2 días fui a casa de Brad y me enseñó una foto de mi madre de 1985.

Jacob: ¿Y qué pasa?

Dianna: Pues que en 1985 fue cuando mi madre se quedó embarazada de mí.

Jacob: Osea que piensas que tal vez ...

Dianna: Brad sea mi padre.

Jacob: Y ¿Lo es?

Dianna: Según me ha dicho él no porque mi madre rompió con Brad antes de salir con Ryan y luego mi madre también me dijo lo mismo.

Jacob: Y aún así crees que te miente.

Dianna: Pues no quiero creerlo pero la duda está ahí.

Jacob: Y ¿por qué no te haces una prueba de ADN?

Dianna: Pues porque me temo que si da positivo habré vivido otra mentira otra vez y no sé si me apetece volver a vivirla.

Jacob: ¿Y si te acompañara a hacerte esas pruebas?

Dianna: No sé.

Jacob: Yo no se tu pero yo jamás podría vivir con la posibilidad de que mi vida fuera una mentira.

Dianna: Está bien. Me voy a trabajar. Después del trabajo voy a cogerle algo a Brad para comprobar si mi madre me ha vuelto a mi madre.

Jacob: Vale.

* * *

Darren estaba mirando los documentos de la inversión cuando entró Chris.

Chris: ¡Hola cariño!

Darren: ¡Hola! ¿Querías algo?

Chris: Sólo pasaba por aquí para verte.

Darren: Lo siento cariño pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo.

Chris: ¿De verdad que no tienes ni 5 minutos?

Darren: Cariño, estoy mirando unos documentos muy importantes para la empresa. El futuro de la empresa depende de estos papeles.

Chris: ¿Es que qué ocurre?

Darren: Cariño, esto que te voy a decir no puede salir de aquí.

Chris: Ok.

Darren: ¿Te acuerdas de la inversión que hizo Comidas Criss que firmó mi hermana?

Chris: Sí.

Darren: Pues resulta que la empresa que gestionaba la inversión ha quebrado y parece ser que no nos van a devolver el dinero invertido por lo que hemos perdido 1.5 millones de euros por lo que ahora mismo estamos casi en bancarrota.

Chris: Y ¿no puedes hacer nada?

Darren: Estoy mirando a ver si hay alguna cláusula que le obligue a Máx a que nos devuelva el dinero invertido pero no he visto nada de momento.

Chris: Vale, entonces te dejo. Sólo una cosa ¿Te has peleado con Lea?

Darren: No, ya hemos hecho las paces.

Chris: Me alegro. ¡Suerte con la búsqueda!

Darren: Gracias cariño.

Entonces Chris se fue y Darren siguió con la búsqueda.

* * *

Por la tarde Naya llamó a Heather para ver cómo se encontraba tras la visita de su madre.

Naya: Cariño ¿estás bien?

Heather: Podría estar mejor.

Naya: ¿Es por lo de tus padres?

Heather: Sí. La verdad es que todavía no me creo que se vayan a separar.

Naya: Bueno, ella ha dicho que sólo es temporal.

Heather: Ya pero casi siempre lo temporal acaba siendo indefinido.

Naya: Por cierto cariño Lea me ha pedido que vayamos a cenar esta noche. Si no quieres lo entenderé perfectamente.

Heather: Iré. ¿Por qué me has dicho eso no querer ir?

Naya: Pues porque el otro día te quejaste de que mi familia no avisa cuando hace cenas familiares.

Heather: Tranquila, no me molesta tanto. Luego iremos a la cena a ver que quiere Lea.

Naya: Vale. ¡Hasta luego cariño!

Heather: ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Terminaron de trabajar y Darren, Lea y Chris se reunieron en el despacho de Lea para ver la situación de la empresa.

Lea: ¿Qué haces aquí, Chris?

Chris: Darren me contó lo sucedido.

Lea: Está bien. Por favor Darren dime que has visto algo para salvarnos de la bancarrota.

Darren: Tengo malas noticias. No vamos a recuperar el dinero por lo que tenemos 1 semana para encontrar 1.5 millones de euros. Lo siento mucho.

Lea: No pasa nada. Has hecho lo que has podido. En fin, se lo contaremos a mamá y mañana empezaremos con estrategias para conseguir el dinero.

Darren: Vale.

* * *

Por su parte Dianna se fue a casa de Brad y consiguió una afeitadora desechable. Tras conseguirla se fue a ver a Jacob.

Dianna: ¡Hola!

Jacob: ¡Hey! ¿Lo has conseguido?

Dianna: He conseguido una afeitadora desechable. Espero que sea suficiente.

Jacob: Seguro que sí. Tú dámelo a mi y mañana iremos al laboratorio para que lo analice.

Dianna: Ok. Ten.

Y le dio la afeitadora desechable.

* * *

Llegó la noche y todos acudieron a la casa de Jane para cenar.

Naya: Mamá ¿sabes porque Lea ha organizado esta cena?

Jane: No lo sé pero parecía disgustada.

Naya: ¿No habrá roto con Cory?

Dianna: Perdonad que os interrumpa pero no creo que sea eso. En todo el día estaba algo preocupada pero no era por Cory.

Jane: Y ¿Por qué será?

Entonces llegaron Chris, Cory, Lea y Darren.

Lea: Ahora os lo comento.

Tras decir eso todos pusieron la cena y se sentaron.

Lea: Veréis familia. Os he reunido aquí esta noche porque quería comentaros que Comidas Criss está pasando por una mala racha.

Jacob: ¿Y para eso tanto misterio?

Darren: Es que estamos hablando de que en 1 semana Comidas Criss va a cerrar a no ser que paguemos una deuda que tiene la empresa.

Jane: ¿Tanto dinero debe la empresa?

Lea: Sí. La empresa debe 1.5 millones de euros.

Dianna: ¡Tanto dinero! ¿Por qué no me habéis dicho nada?

Lea: Iba a buscarte esta tarde para decírtelo pero te habías ido así que pensé en que de todas formas ibamos a decírtelo ahora.

Naya: ¡Un momento! pero ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado para que la empresa deba 1.5 millones de euros?

Lea: Hice una inversión para entrar en el mercado internacional, concretamente en China.

Jane: ¿En China? Lea tu sabes que Comidas Criss no es una empresa tan importante como hacer negocio en el mercado internacional.

Lea: Hice mis números y la idea era muy buena. China tiene una de las mejores economías.

Jane: Pero aún así te has arriesgado muchísimo y ahora la empresa va a cerrar.

Darren: ¡Mamá! Por favor deja de meterte con Lea. Vale que se ha arriesgado mucho pero la cuestión es que nadie podía preveer que la empresa que gestionaba la inversión que Comidas Criss había hecho fuera a quebrar.

Naya: Y ¿Ahora que vais a hacer?

Lea: Pues mañana vamos a llamar a todos los bancos para ver si nos pueden prestar el dinero.

Tras ésto se pusieron a cenar.

Tras la cena Lea se dirigió a Darren.

Lea: Gracias por defenderme en la cena.

Darren: De nada aunque lo que he dicho es cierto.

* * *

Tras esa conversación todo el mundo se fue a sus casas. Darren y Chris llegaron a su casa y allí continuaron con la conversación.

Chris: Estoy muy orgulloso de lo que has hecho esta noche.

Darren: Gracias.

Chris: Te quiero mucho cariño.

Darren: Yo también te quiero. ¿Sabes una cosa? Estoy reventado. Te juro que no sé cómo he aguantado la cena familiar. A veces pienso que mis hermanos están locos.

Chris: Pero os queréis mucho. Eso es lo que me gusta de tu familia.

Darren: Ya, pues menos mal que tengo a ti porque hay veces que no sé cómo aguanto tanto. Mis hermanos siempre están con dramas y luego llegó a casa y te tengo a ti y parece que me olvido de todo los dramas de mi familia.

Chris: ¡Pues no hago nada del otro mundo!

Darren: Estás ahí siempre apoyándome y con eso me es suficiente. Mmmm no debería de decirte esto porque quizás no es el momento adecuado para me encanta estar contigo. No me preguntes por qué pero cuando estoy contigo siento que podemos formar una familia los dos juntos por lo que (entonces se arrodilló) Chris Colfer ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Tras la proposición Chris se puso a llorar de felicidad.

Chris: ¡Claro que sí, mi amor!

Entonces empezaron a besarse y al final acabaron haciendo el amor.

* * *

Notas de autor

Melissa No te puedo decir si va a cerrar o no Comidas Criss.

Darrenatic Vamos a conocer a los padres de Chris pronto.


	10. 2x10

Al día siguiente Dianna se fue con Jacob al laboratorio para averiguar si realmente Brad es su padre.

Adam: Así que quieres averiguar si Brad Falchuck es tu padre.

Dianna: Eso es.

Adam: ¿Que has traído?

Dianna: Pues he traído una afeitadora desechable. Espero que eso sea suficiente.

Adam: Lo es. Antes de nada quiero que firmes este documento para que la información que solicitas no la vas a utilizar en ningún juicio. Sólo es para interés propio.

Dianna: De acuerdo. Una pregunta ¿Cuándo sabré los resultados?

Adam: En unos días te llamaré con los resultados.

Dianna: De acuerdo. Muchas gracias.

Adam: De nada.

Y entonces Dianna y Jacob se fueron.

* * *

Por su parte Lea, Darren y Chris estaban en el despacho de Lea para empezar con las posibles soluciones para conseguir los 1.5 millones de euros.

Lea: Bien chicos, como presidenta de Comidas Criss me voy a ir a los bancos de la ciudad a ver si nos quieren hacer un préstamo.

Chris: ¿No crees que es mucho dinero?

Lea: Lo sé pero hay que intentarlo.

Darren: ¿Y si tocamos el dinero de la herencia?

Lea: Podríamos hacerlo pero lo cierto es que Naya se lo ha gastado en el piso y Jacob no creo que quiera invertir y aunque lo hiciera no sería suficiente.

Darren: Vale, pues buena suerte en el banco.

Lea: Gracias.

Tras irse Lea Chris empezó a hablarle a Darren sobre la propuesta de matrimonio.

Chris: Cariño, no le he comentado a Lea lo de nuestra futura boda porque no sabía si querías comentarlo o no.

Darren: Jejeje.

Chris: ¿Qué pasa?

Darren: Me encanta oírte decir nuestra boda.

Chris: Bueno, entonces se lo podemos decir, ¿no?

Darren: Había pensado en que pasaran unos días, ya sabes para saber que ocurre con la empresa. No te importa ¿no?

Chris: Lo entiendo y no me importa esperar.

Darren: Vale. Pues voy a mirar los activos de la empresa a ver si podemos vender algo para conseguir los 1.5 millones de la empresa. Por cierto ¿sabes dónde está Dianna?

Chris: Me ha dicho que tenía que hacer unos recados pero que ahora volvía.

Darren: Vale.

Chris: Pues te dejo, cariño.

Y entonces Chris se fue.

* * *

Mientras tanto Heather y Naya se fueron al hospital para que Heather se hiciera la primera ecografía.

Naya: ¿Estás nerviosa?

Heather: Un poco. No por lo que me va a hacer sino por las ganas de ver a nuestro bebé.

Naya: A mi también me pasa lo mismo.

Heather: Cambiando de tema yo aún estoy flipando con lo de Comidas Criss ¿Cómo Lea ha podido hacer algo así?

Naya: Yo tampoco me lo explico. Yo sólo espero que consigan el dinero.

Heather: Yo también lo espero.

Tras decirlo la doctora salió para llamar a Heather.

Doctora Murphy: ¿Heather Morris?

Heather: Sí, soy yo.

Doctora Murphy: Adelante, pase.

Entonces entraron Naya y Heather.

Doctora Murphy: ¿Hoy es su primera ecografía?

Heather: Sí.

Doctora Murphy: Bien, Heather ahora te voy a poner gel. Vas a sentir algo de frío.

Heather: Vale.

Entonces la Doctora Murphy le puso el gel y comprobó que todo iba bien.

Doctora Murphy: Bueno, de momento la cosa pinta muy bien. No se si os lo han comentado pero es muy importante que evites situaciones de estrés Heather.

Heather: Ya nos lo dijeron pero gracias por decírnoslo.

Doctora Murphy: Muy bien, pues nos vemos en la siguiente ecografía. En esa ecografía se podrá saber el sexo del bebé.

Naya: Muchas gracias por todo.

Doctora Murphy: De nada. ¡Hasta luego!

Heather y Naya: ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Llegó la hora de comer y Lea volvió después de visitar todos los bancos.

Darren: ¡Hola!

Lea: Hola.

Chris: Me imaginó que no te ha ido bien por el tono en el que hablas ¿no?

Lea: Pues no.

Dianna: ¿Te han dicho por qué no quieren prestarnos el dinero?

Lea: Dicen que es mucho dinero y no se fían de que Comidas Criss pueda devolverlo. Es muy fuerte, incluso le he ofrecido como aval mi propia casa y el edificio de Comidas Criss pero me han dicho que no.

Dianna: Y ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Darren: Me temo que tenemos que vender algunos activos de la empresa. Esta mañana he estado haciendo comprobando los activos para ver cuáles son los menos necesarios para la empresa y venderlos.

Lea: Bien. Vamos a seguir ese plan.

Darren: El problema es que necesitamos compradores.

Lea: Bien, pues en ese caso en cuanto termines de comprobar todos los activos me avisáis que yo intentaré venderlos. Chris, quiero que le ayudes a Darren. Nuestra prioridad es comprobar los activos de la empresa.

Dianna: ¿Y yo? ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudar?

Lea: Te agradezco mucho que quieras ayudarnos pero Chris lleva mucho tiempo en la empresa y Darren entiende de estas cosas. Si quieres ayudar lo mejor que puedes hacer es pensar en algún producto que podamos sacar al mercado que vaya a tener éxito.

Dianna: Está bien. Me voy a casa de mi madre para comer y en cuanto termine de comer empiezo con eso.

Lea: Bien.

* * *

Mientras tanto Naya llamó a su madre.

Jane: ¿Naya?

Naya: Si, soy yo.

Jane: ¿Qué quieres?

Naya: Quiero que organices una cena para esta noche.

Jane: ¡Vaya con las cenas familiares! Este mes estamos haciendo muchas.

Naya: Jejejeje tienes razón. El caso es que hoy Heather ha tenido su primera ecografía y queríamos enseñárosla a todos en la cena.

Jane: Muy bien. Pues me voy a comprar los ingredientes para la cena.

Naya: Gracias mamá.

Jane: De nada hija.

* * *

Por su parte Dianna llegó a casa de su madre. Allí empezaron a comer y Ali notó seria a Dianna.

Ali: ¿Estás bien hija?

Dianna: ¿Tanto se me nota?

Ali: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No se estarán metiendo contigo los Criss?

Dianna: No, no es eso.

Ali: Y ¿Qué es?

Dianna: Resulta que Comidas Criss puede cerrar la semana que viene por problemas de liquidez.

Ali: Lo siento mucho. ¿Tanto dinero debe la empresa? Pensaba que cuando les compré esta casa y vendieron el terreno las cosas le iban bien.

Dianna: Y le iban bien pero Lea hizo una mala inversión y ahora pues la empresa va a cerrar si no conseguimos 1.5 millones de euros.

Ali: ¡Guau! Eso es mucho dinero. ¿Habéis llamado a los bancos?

Dianna: Sí, pero no nos hacen caso.

Ali: Pues no se me ocurren más formas para solucionar esto.

Entonces Dianna tuvo una idea.

Dianna: Mamá, creo que tengo una forma de solucionarlo.

Ali: ¿Qué idea es?

Dianna: Sé que va a sonarte algo fuerte pero ¿podrías prestarle a Comidas Criss el dinero?

Ali: ¿Qué?

Dianna: Mamá, lo digo en serio.

Ali: Mira, hija. Reconozco que tengo el dinero porque estuve invirtiendo el dinero que me dieron por el terreno pero no puedo invertir todo ese dinero sabiendo que la empresa anda escasa de liquidez.

Dianna: Mamá. Comidas Criss es la razón por la que tienes ese dinero. Papá nos lo dejó a nosotras. ¿No crees que deberías devolverle el favor ahora?

Ali: Hija, las cosas no funcionan así. Siempre voy a estar muy agradecida a Ryan por el dinero que nos dejó pero yo no puedo solucionar este problema porque Lea haya cometido un error.

Dianna: Desde luego mamá que no tienes consideración, ¿Sabes una cosa? Se me ha quitado las ganas de comer. Vuelvo a mi puesto de trabajo, ya que sólo voy a poder disfrutarlo 1 semana.

Ali: Como quieras hijas pero sabes que tengo razón en lo que digo.

Y entonces Dianna se fue enfadada.

* * *

Después de comer Darren y Chris siguieron con la comprobación de los activos cuando Lea les interrumpió.

Lea: Chicos ¿cómo va la cosa?

Darren: No hemos terminado todavía.

Lea: Bueno, el caso es que mamá ha llamado para que vayamos a cenar. Al parecer Heather ha tenido su primera ecografía y nos la quiere enseñar en la cena.

Darren: Vale, allí estaremos.

Lea: ¡Hasta luego!

Entonces Darren se quedó pensando durante un minuto y después se levantó de su silla.

Darren: Cariño, me voy un momento.

Chris: ¿A dónde vas?

Darren: Me voy a ver un viejo amigo mío para ver si nos puede ayudar a recuperar el dinero perdido.

Chris: Creía que no se podía recuperar.

Darren: Ya, pero este amigo mío es abogado y es experto en estos temas. Voy a ver si el puede solucionarlo.

Chris: Vale.

Darren: ¡Hasta luego cariño!

Chris: ¡Hasta luego!

Tras la conversación Darren se fue de la oficina.

* * *

Llegó la hora de cenar. Los primeros en llegar fueron Lea y Cory. Antes de entrar a casa de Jane se pusieron a hablar sobre la última cena.

Cory: Cariño, ¿seguro que quieres entrar? Todavía estamos a tiempo para echarnos atrás.

Lea: No, cariño. Quiero entrar y ver a mi futuro sobrino o sobrina.

Cory: ¿Aún sabiendo que se pueden meter contigo?

Lea: Creo que ayer se explicó todo y no se van a meter conmigo. Además con la ecografía del bebé Naya y Heather van a ser las protagonistas.

Cory: Espero que tengas razón.

Entonces entraron en la casa. Tras Lea y Cory los siguientes en llegar fueron Darren y Chris y por último entraron Naya y Heather. Antes de ponerse a cenar Chris llevó a Darren al antiguo cuarto de Darren.

Darren: ¿Qué haces cariño? ¿Es que quieres hacerlo ahora, aquí, en mi antiguo cuarto?

Chris: Jejeje, la verdad es que no lo hemos echo en tu cuarto ... todavía, pero no quería hablarte de eso.

Darren: Pues ¿De que querías hablar?

Chris: No me has dicho cómo te ha ido con tu amigo.

Darren: ¿Tú que crees?

Chris: Osea que al final si que tenemos que conseguir el dinero.

Darren: Sí, pero no entiendo porque me has traído aquí para preguntarme por eso.

Chris: Pues porque no quiero que se metan con Lea.

Darren: Sí, la verdad es que ayer se pasaron mucho con ella.

Chris: Por cierto deberíamos de volver o si que van a pensar que lo hemos hecho.

Darren: Jejeje tienes razón.

Y volvieron a la cena.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Heather les mostró a todos la foto de la ecografía. Todos se sorprendieron mucho. Cuando todos estaban viendo la foto Heather y Naya estaban atentas a la reacción que podía tener Lea pero por suerte para ellas fue normal.

Jane: ¡Bueno hijos! Voy a por el postre ¿Me ayudas, Jacob?

Jacob: Claro.

Entonces sacaron los postres. Todos empezaron a comérselo cuando de repente Chris mascó algo raro.

Chris: ¿Qué es esto?

Chris se fijó y se dio cuenta de que era un anillo de compromiso. Darren se le quedó mirando y de nuevo le propuso matrimonio.

Darren: Cariño, ya sé que te lo pedí ayer pero hoy quería hacerlo oficialmente con anillo. Chris ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Chris: Mi respuesta sigue siendo sí.

Entonces se besaron y toda la familia empezó a aplaudir. Tras el beso Lea les pregunto a ellos.

Lea: Osea que estamos en la oficina y no nos decís nada ¿Por qué no me lo habéis dicho antes?

Darren: Porque no lo habíamos hecho oficialmente.

Heather: Me alegro mucho por vosotros dos.

Naya: Yo también me alegro mucho por vosotros pero lo que quiero saber son los detalles de la proposición.

Chris: Pues ayer se me declaró Darren cuando volvimos de la cena. No voy a entrar en detalles pero sólo puedo decir que fue perfecto para mí.

Entonces Chris se acercó a Darren y lo besó.

Terminaron de tomarse el postre y todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Darren y Chris llegaron a su casa y continuaron con la conversación de la proposición.

Chris. Así que esta tarde te has ido a comprar el anillo ¿no?

Darren: Sí. Ya sé que debería de haber estado ayudándote pero es que en cuanto Lea nos dijo lo de la cena familiar pensé que era la oportunidad perfecta para declararme y que así todo mi familia lo supiera.

Chris: No pasa nada cariño. Me ha encantado la sorpresa.

Darren. Cariño, estoy cansado. Me voy a dormir.

Chris: Yo también estoy cansado. Te acompaño.

Y se fueron a dormir.

* * *

Dianna se acercó al cuarto de Jacob para comentarle la conversación que tuvo con su madre.

Jacob: Así que tu madre no va a prestar el dinero. Vaya putada.

Dianna: Es una egoísta.

Jacob: Se que es mucho dinero pero podría al menos pensárselo.

Dianna: Lo que más me jode es que ese dinero que tiene es gracias a Comidas Criss.

Jacob: No le des más vueltas.

Entonces Jacob fue a coger el bote de pastillas y se tomó 1 pastilla. Cuando lo hizo Dianna se dio cuenta de que en el bote ponía Dean.

Dianna. ¿Por qué en tu bote pone Dean?

Jacob: ¿Qué?

Dianna: Pues que en tu bote de pastillas pone Dean.

Jacob. Se habrá confundido Dean cuando le he visto esta mañana.

Dianna: A mi no me mientas. Te estás drogando otra vez.

Jacob: ¡Claro que me estoy drogando otra vez! Por si no lo sabes sufro mucho dolor y si no me tomara las pastillas no podría soportarlo.

Dianna: Lo siento Jacob pero no me lo creo y ¿sabes por qué? Porque los adictos siempre ponéis alguna excusa para seguir tomando las pastillas. Y eso de que se ha confundido de bote es muy poco creíble.

Jacob: ¿Sabes que te digo? ¡Que te vayas! No quiero hablar contigo hasta que te disculpes por meterte conmigo sin tener pruebas contundentes.

Dianna: Muy bien, me iré. Voy a volver a casa de mi madre. Hasta ahora me había quedado aquí porque pensaba que me necesitabas pero veo que no te hago falta. Me voy.

Jacob: ¡Hasta nunca!

CONTINUARÁ


	11. 2x11

Pasaron unos días desde la discusión de Dianna con Jacob. Ella había estado viviendo en casa de su madre desde entonces. Ali estaba contenta de que estuviera allí pero aún le preguntó por qué se había mudado allí.

Ali: Hija ya sé que no me has dado los motivos para volver pero ¿por qué lo has hecho?

Dianna: Mamá eres una pesada. He vuelto a casa porque discutí con Jacob.

Ali: ¿Te ha insultado?

Dianna: No, es que estoy casi segura de que se está drogando Jacob.

Ali: ¿No me dijiste que era normal para el dolor que tiene?

Dianna: Ya, pero se estaba tomando las pastillas de un tal Dean.

Ali: Y ¿lo saben los Criss?

Dianna: Es que no sé si hacerlo.

Ali: Cariño, son tus hermanos y la madre de Jacob. Merecen saberlo.

Tras la conversación Dianna llamó a Jane para contarle lo que le pasó con Jacob y Jane le dijo que le preparara una trampa para ver si Jacob confesaba la verdad. Entonces Dianna llamó a Jacob.

Jacob: ¡Hey!

Dianna: ¡Hola!

Jacob: ¿Qué quieres?

Dianna: Quería pedirte perdón por lo del otro día. Tenías toda la razón.

Jacob: Tranquila, es normal que sospecharas.

Dianna: ¿Podemos quedar para tomar café?

Jacob: Vale.

Dianna. ¿Nos vemos en tu casa?

Tras la converación Dianna se fue a casa de Jane junto a su madre y entre todos lo acorralaron para que confesara.

Jacob: ¿Qué esta mierda? ¡Darren quítate de la puerta!

Darren: No pienso hacerlo.

Jacob: ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Traerme a tu novio para que te defienda?

Darren: Me da igual lo que me digas.

Jacob: Y tu Dianna, eres una patética. Te pasas todo los días intentando que te aceptemos toda la familia que no tienes vida aunque no me extraña ya que eres una chivata.

Ali: Puedo tolerar que te metas conmigo pero mi hija ya es otra cosa.

Jacob: ¡Tu cállate puta! Aquí nadie te ha dado permiso para estar aquí.

Ali: Estoy aquí por mi hija.

Lea: Te estás pasando Jacob.

Jacob: ¿Y tú? ¿No te has pasado al dejar en la empresa en bancarrota? Además odias a la madre de la patética.

Dianna: No aguanto más esta situación.

Tras eso Dianna se fue y Ali la acompañó.

Lea: Puede que no me lleve bien con ella pero tiene todo el derecho a estar aquí. ¿Estás drogado?

Jacob: Puede que sí y puede que no pero ya sé para vosotros lo estoy.

Jane: He hablado con el médico y tenías que haber dejado de tomar la medicación hace unos días.

Jacob: Mamá tú no eres la más indicada para hablar porque por tu culpa estoy así.

Jane: Ahí te equivocas hijo. Tú estás así porque quieres. Yo no te compre las pastillas que te estás tomando ahora.

Naya: ¡Déjalo mamá! Hablando no se va a solucionar nada. Hay que llevarlo a una clínica de desintoxicación.

Jacob: ¡Por favor, no me llevéis a una clínica. Prometo dejar de tomar las pastillas pero no me llevéis allí.

Darren: Y ¿Crees que podemos fiarnos de ti?

Jacob: Ya lo dejé una vez y puedo volver a hacerlo. Tan sólo no dejadme de salir de casa y con eso será suficiente.

Jane: Voy a hablar con el médico a ver si puede hacer la desintoxicación aquí.

Y se fue a hablar con el médico.

Jacob: Chicos. Lo siento por haberme metido con vosotros.

Darren: No pasa nada.

Y entonces volvió Jane.

Jane: El médico me ha dicho que debido a que ha tomado tan solo unas pocas más puede hacerla aquí pero siendo supervisado las 24 horas.

Darren: Yo lo internaría.

Lea: Yo creo que será mejor que se quede aquí. Además de ahorrarnos más perras podemos controlarle mejor.

Naya: Opino lo mismo que Lea.

Jacob: ¡Gracias chicos! Os prometo que dejaré las pastillas.

Darren: Mäs te vale.

Naya: ¿Cómo nos organizamos para vigilar a Jacob?

Darren: Yo creo que Lea y yo lo haremos por la tarde y tú y mamá por la mañana.

Naya: Me parece bien.

Jane: Muy bien. Pues empieza la operación.

Entonces Jane cerró la puerta una vez que se fueron Darren y Lea.

* * *

Por su parte Dianna se fue a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y decidió ir a su casa. Antes de entrar a su casa le llamaron por teléfono para decirle los resultados del ADN. Tras saberlo se fue a casa de Brad.

Dianna: ¡Hola!

Brad: ¡Hola! No habíamos quedado, ¿verdad?

Dianna: No. Sólo dime una cosa ¿Lo sabías?

Brad: ¿El qué?

Dianna: Que eres mi padre.

Brad: ...

Dianna: Ya veo.

Brad: Tu madre me dijo que había una pequeña posibilidad.

Dianna: ¿En serio te dijo eso?

Brad: Sí.

Dianna: Esto es muy fuerte. Osea primero le pregunto a mi madre si hay una pequeña posibilidad de que fueras mi padre y ella me lo negó y luego estás tú, que sabías que estaba esa posibilidad y te fuiste cuando te enteraste de que mi madre está embarazada.

Brad: Entiendo tu cabreo pero tu madre sólo quería protegerte. Yo no estaba preparado para ser padre y habían bastantes opciones de que Ryan fuera tu padre.

Dianna: Ya veo y por eso huiste como un cobarde y lo peor es que estás defendiendo a mi madre. ¿Tú sabes por lo que me ha hecho pasar? Mi madre me dejó vivir en casa de Jane y estuve conociendo a los Criss y acabe enamorándome de esa familia y ahora resulta que no soy su hermana. ¿Qué es lo que se supone que voy a hacer yo ahora?

Brad: No lo sé.

Dianna: Lo único que tengo claro es que no quiero que seas mi padre porque para eso has tenido 26 años para conocerme y no te ha dado la gana de hacerlo.

Brad: Lo siento mucho. Dime que es lo que puedo hacer para compensarte.

Dianna: Si de verdad quieres compensarme quiero que te vayas de la ciudad y que no vuelvas a acercarte nunca a mi.

Brad: Si eso es lo que quieres ...

Y tras eso Dianna se fue de la casa de Brad.

* * *

Por su parte Darren y Chris fueron a Comidas Criss.

Chris: Cariño ¿Estás bien?

Darren: No.

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Mientras estaba en casa de mi madre me he acordado de que Jacob conoció a Dean en rehabilitación y no me di cuenta de nada.

Chris: Cariño, no puedes culparte. Nadie podía sospechar que Jacob se estaba drogando más de la cuenta.

Darren: Aunque tienes razón me sigo sintiendo culpable.

Chris. Bueno, en cualquier caso lo importante es que lo habéis detectado a tiempo y se puede desintoxicar en casa de tu madre.

Darren: Me encanta que siempre le veas el lado positivo de las cosas.

Chris: Sólo digo la verdad.

* * *

En casa de Jane Naya estaba en la sala de estar junto a Jacob.

Jacob: No hace falta que me mires todo el rato.

Naya: Lo siento pero tengo que vigilarte.

Jacob: La puerta está cerrada. No puedo salir de casa por lo que no conseguir más droga.

Naya: ¿Quien me dice que no tienes más escondidas? Lo siento. De verdad que te creo pero tengo que hacerlo por si acaso.

Jacob: Vale. ¿Y si salimos un momento y nos quedamos en el portal de casa?

Naya: Ni hablar.

Jacob: Te juro que me falta la respiración.

Naya: Eso es porque tienes ganas de drogarte.

Jacob: ¡Por favor Naya! ¡Por favor, déjame salir!

Naya: ¡He dicho que no y es que no!

Entonces Jane se acercó a ver que estaba pasando.

Jane: ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Naya: Jacob quiere salir de casa y no le voy a dejar.

Jacob: ¡Mamá, por favor! Tienes que creerme. Necesito respirar.

Tras decirle eso Jacob Jane se dirigió a la puerta.

Naya: ¡Mamá! No se te ocurra abrir la puerta.

Entonces cogió la llave y la cerró con llave.

Jane: Si piensas que soy tan estúpida como para abrirte la puerta vas listo. Esto te pasa por pasarte con la medicación. Lo suyo era dejarla poco a poco.

* * *

Por su parte Dianna volvió a casa de su madre. Allí ella la estaba esperando.

Ali: ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupada.

Dianna: Tenía cosas que hacer.

Ali: La próxima vez me avisas.

Dianna: Mamá, te lo voy a preguntar por última vez. ¿Existe alguna pequeña posibilidad de que Brad sea mi padre?

Ali: Ya te lo dije, hija. Tu eres hija de Ryan.

Dianna: ¿Seguro?

Ali: Seguro.

Entonces Dianna se puso furiosa.

Dianna: Pero ¿Cómo tienes ese morro de mentirme en toda la cara?

Ali: ¿Qué dices? ¿Es que Brad te ha dicho algo?

Dianna: No me hables de ese imbécil porque ese es un perrito faldero y hace caso a lo que dices.

Ali: ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho Brad para que le digas esas cosas?

Dianna: ¿Es que no es obvio, mamá? Hace 1 semana me hice unas pruebas de ADN y averigua qué. Brad es mi padre y no es Ryan. Acabo de recibir los resultados. Mamá ¿Cómo has podido volver a mentirme?

Ali: Hija. Vale tienes razón. Te mentí pero tampoco es que supiera con seguridad que Brad fuera tu padre.

Dianna: ¡Mamá! Te he dado muchas oportunidades para que me digas la verdad.

Ali: Lo hice por tu bien hija. La verdad es que me sorprende que Brad sea tu padre porque sólo me acosté con él 1 vez mientras estuve con Ryan.

Dianna: Me da igual que te acostaras 1 vez o 20. Para mi lo importante es que no me has sido sincera lo peor de todo es que hiciste creer a Ryan que yo era su hija y por eso nos dejó en el testamento. Eres una egoísta y mentirosa.

Ali: Me da igual que me grites. Te vuelvo a decir que lo hice por tu bien. Y ahora ¿que vas a hacer con los Criss?

Dianna: No lo sé. ¿Ves? Eso es otra. Incluso me permitiste que les conociera y me hiciste formar parte de esa familia.

Ali: Yo no te puedo decir nada salvo apoyarte en lo que decidas hacer.

Y tras esa frase Dianna se fue a su cuarto y se encerró.

* * *

Ya por la tarde Lea y Darren hicieron el relevo a Naya y a Jane. Jacob estaba tumbado en el sofa algo mareado.

Darren: ¿Estás bien?

Jacob: De puta madre.

Lea: ¿Podemos hacer algo para ayudarte?

Jacob: No. V-v-voy al aseo.

Y entonces Jacob se fue al aseo y Darren y Lea siguieron hablando.

Lea: Así que te vas a casar con Chris ¿Cuándo es la fecha?

Darren: No hemos decidido nada todavía. ¿Has conseguido vender algo de la empresa?

Lea: Por desgracia no.

Y dicho eso Jacob volvió del aseo.

Jacob: Chicos. Quería pediros disculpas por lo que os he dicho antes.

Lea: No pasa nada. Estabas drogado.

Darren: Por mi está olvidado ... pero realmente a la que deberías de pedirle disculpas es a Dianna.

Jacob: ¡Dianna! Tienes razón. Luego la llamaré.

* * *

Por la noche Naya llegó de trabajar. Allí la esperaba Heather.

Heather: ¿Qué tal el día?

Naya: Estoy reventada.

Heather: ¿Jacob se portó bien?

Naya: Dentro de lo que cabe bien. Lo siento cariño pero estoy rendida. Voy a dormirme.

Heather: Vale. Yo voy a cenar y luego te acompaño en la cama.

* * *

Darren y Lea seguían en casa de Jane acompañando a Jacob cuando Lea recibió una llamada de Cory.

Cory: ¿Lea?

Lea: Dime.

Cory: Sólo quería decirte que no me esperes despierto que tengo que trabajar hasta bien tarde.

Lea: No te preocupes. Yo voy a estar en casa de mi madre hasta bien tarde.

Cory: Vale. ¡Te veo luego!

Lea: ¡Hasta luego!

Darren: Jacob, ¿Has llamado a Dianna?

Jacob: Voy a hacerlo ahora.

Entonces la llamó por teléfono.

Jacob: ¿Dianna?

Dianna: Dime Jacob ¿estás bien?

Jacob: Bueno, pasando el mono como puedo. Quería pedirte disculpas por lo que te he dicho esta mañana. Tú no eres una patética. Sólo quieres ser aceptada por tu familia. Es normal que hagas lo que haces.

Dianna: Disculpas aceptadas. Por cierto me han dicho los resultados de ADN.

Jacob (en voz baja): ¿Qué dicen?

Dianna: ¿Por qué hablas tan bajo?

Jacob: Estoy aquí con Lea y Darren.

Dianna: Entiendo. Pues me han dicho que ... soy una Criss.

Jacob: ...

Dianna: ¿Estás bien? Pareces raro y eso que sólo te oigo la voz.

Jacob: Estoy bien.

* * *

Nota de autor

El capitulo 13 es el último de la 2º Temporada. Cuando lo ponga empezaré con la 3º Temporada.

Para todos los fans de Cory que lean el fic mis mas sinceras condolencias. Cory era de mis actores favoritos de Glee. Solo superado por Chris, Darren y Lea. Sed fuertes y recemos por Lea.


	12. 2X12

Pasaron unos días desde que Dianna le dijo a Jacob que era su hermana aunque realmente no lo era. Jacob se fue a casa de Naya.

Jacob: ¡Hola!

Naya: ¡Hola! Pasa.

Entonces Jacob entró en la casa.

Naya: ¿Quieres un café o algo de beber?

Jacob: No, gracias.

Naya: ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Jacob: Bien.

Naya: Entonces ¿que querías?

Jacob: Es que estoy algo confundido.

Naya: ¿Por qué?

Jacob: Son líos mios. No quiero que no quiero contarte.

Naya: Pues para no querer contarme has venido hasta aquí. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?

Jacob: No querrás saberlo.

Naya: ¡Vamos, que soy tu hermana! Puedes contarme todo.

Jacob: Tú misma pero que sepas que te he advertido.

Naya: ¿Pero que és?

Jacob: Primero prométeme que no se lo vas a decir a nadie. Ya me siento yo bastante avergonzado.

Naya: Está bien.

Jacob: Verás, es que antes de dejar las drogas Dianna me dijo que tenía dudas sobre si nosotros eramos sus hermanos.

Naya: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dijo eso?

Jacob: Al parecer su madre se lió con un tipo antes de estar con papá pero el caso es que se hizo una prueba de ADN y dió negativo por lo que somos sus hermanos.

Naya: ¿Y eso te da corte?

Jacob: El corte me da porque durante unos segundos me hice a la idea de que Dianna no era nuestra hermana ...

Entonces Naya le miró rara a Jacob:

Naya: ¡Dios mío Jacob! ¿Te gusta Dianna?

Jacob: Sí, ¡Dios que vergüenza sentir eso por ella!

Naya: Escucha. Eso no es vergüenza. Vergüenza es que suspendas un exámen que era sencillo o que el Real Madrid pierda con el Atlético de Madrid pero esos sentimientos que tienes por ella son incestuales.

Jacob: ¡Lo sé! Por eso estoy intentando alejarme de ella para que desaparezcan.

Naya: ¡Dios mío! Pero ¿Dianna lo sabe?

Jacob: No. Sólo lo sabes tu.

Naya: Bien, pues no vas a decírselo ¿vale? Puedo llegar a entender que al haberla conocido recientemente puedas haber tenido esos sentimientos pero en cualquier caso tienen que desaparecer. Empieza a ligar con otras tías o haz lo que quieras pero que se desaparezcan esos sentimientos.

Jacob: El problema es que ella no para de seguir quedando conmigo.

Naya: ¡Pues no quedes con ella! No, al menos hasta que desaparezcan esos sentimientos.

Jacob: Vale. Me voy.

Naya: Adiós y recuerda. ¡No te acerques a ella! ¿estamos?

Jacob: Sí.

Y tras la conversación se fue de la casa de Naya.

* * *

Por su parte Lea, Darren y Chris estaban en Comidas Criss.

Lea: Oye hermanito, esta noche te vas con Cory de despedida ¿lo sabes?

Darren: No tengo muchas ganas de despedida, la verdad.

Lea: Pues ganas o no Chris y yo tendremos nuestra propia despedida.

Chris: ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

Lea: Es una sorpresa.

Entonces entró Ali.

Lea: ¿Quieres algo? Si buscas a tu hija está en el departamento de marketing.

Ali: En realidad venía a hablar contigo. ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

Lea: No sé de que tenemos que hablar pero vale.

Tras esa frase Darren y Chris se fueron y dejaron sola a Lea con Ali.

Lea: Pues ... tu dirás.

Ali: Iré al grano. Mi hija me ha dicho que vais a cerrar porque tenéis una deuda de 1.5 millones de euros.

Lea: Por desgracia tienes razón.

Ali: Estoy dispuesta a prestaros ese dinero.

Lea: ¿Dónde está el truco?

Ali: Lo único que pido es que me deis el dinero en acciones.

Lea: Eso te convertiría en accionista mayoritaria.

Ali: Lo sé pero aún así entre Darren y tú podríais superarme.

Lea: Déjame que me lo piense.

Ali: Muy bien pero mañana retiraré esa oferta.

Lea: Mañana te diré algo.

Ali: Muy bien. Hasta luego.

Lea: Hasta luego.

Tras la conversación Ali se fue y Chris y Darren volvieron a entrar.

Lea: ¿Lo habéis oido?

Darren y Chris: No.

Darren: ¿Qué quería?

Lea: Resulta que quiere pagar la deuda de Comidas Criss a cambio de acciones de la empresa.

Chris: ¿Qué?

Lea: Lo que habeis oido.

Darren: Si le damos acciones se convertiría en accionista mayoritaria.

Lea: Lo sé.

Darren: Entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Lea: Creo que deberíamos de aceptar pero con una condición.

Darren: ¿Cuál?

Lea: No pienso tolerar que esa mujer dirija la empresa así que cualquier cosa que proponga ella tenemos que rechazarla Darren. Es la única forma de que no dirija la compañía.

Darren: Eso suena bien pero ¿Vamos a rechazar todas sus propuestas hasta que se jubile?

Lea: No vamos a esperar a tanto. Yo he pensado en que por ahora accederemos a sus pretensiones y luego le rechazaremos todas las propuestas hasta que consigamos echarla.

Darren: ¡Eres malvada! ¿lo sabes?

Lea: Sólo soy mala con la gente que se lo merece y esa mujer se lo merece.

Chris: Ahora puedo respirar tranquilo. Ya tengo mi puesto de trabajo.

Darren: Jejeje.

Y tras eso siguieron trabajando.

* * *

Ya por la tarde Dianna se acercó a casa de Jacob para quedar a ver una peli.

Dianna: ¡Hola!

Jacob: ¡Hola!

Dianna: ¿Estás bien? Lo digo porque hace unos días que no me hablas.

Jacob: He estado liado.

Dianna: ¡Ahhhhh! ¿Es que sales con alguien?

Jacob: ... sí.

Dianna: ¡Guau! ¿En serio? y ¿Cuándo la voy a conocer?

Jacob: ... Ella es muy tímida. Ya la conocerás.

Dianna: Bueno, es igual. Ya la conoceré. Había pensado en que podríamos ver una peli luego.

Jacob: No puedo. He quedado con mi chica.

Dianna: Está bien. Otra vez será.

Y tras eso se fue.

* * *

Por su parte Naya volvió del trabajo y allí esta Heather esperándola en casa.

Heather: ¡Hola cariño!

Naya: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?

Heather: Bien. Oye. Explícame otra vez porque no quieres irte con Chris o Darren a la despedida de soltero.

Naya: Sabes que no es justo. Tú no puedes salir estando embarazada y si tú no puedes yo tampoco.

Heather: Pero a mi me gustaría que fueras.

Naya: Prefiero pasar una noche contigo.

Heather: Como quieras pero luego no te quejes de que no te he dejado ir.

Naya: Vale. Por cierto esta mañana ha venido Jacob a casa.

Heather: Y ¿Qué quería?

Naya: Es muy fuerte lo que me ha contado. Prométeme que no se lo vas a contar a nadie.

Heather: ¡Ya estamos otra vez con secretitos! jejejejeje.

Naya: Si pero este es de Estado. No se lo he dicho a nadie y ni pienso hacerlo.

Heather: Salvo a mi.

Naya: Salvo a ti.

Heather: Muy bien ¿Y cuál es el secreto de Estado?

Naya: Esta mañana Jacob me ha confesado que le gusta Dianna.

Heather: ¿Qué? ¡Pero si es tu hermana!

Naya: Ya pero es que parece ser que Dianna tenía serias dudas sobre si era nuestra hermana y Jacob por un momento pensó que no era nuestra hermana y el resto ya lo sabes.

Heather: ¡Aún así es asqueroso!

Naya: Lo sé. Yo le he dicho que se aleje de ella y que ligue con otras chicas.

Heather: Y ¿te va a hacer caso?

Naya: Me ha dicho que sí porque se siente avergonzado.

Heather: Normal, yo también lo estaría.

Naya: Bueno cariño, me voy a duchar.

Heather: Vale. Yo te preparo la cena.

Y tras la conversación Naya se fue a la ducha.

* * *

Darren y Chris estaban en su casa cuando llegaron Cory y Lea.

Cory y Lea: ¡Buenas!

Darren y Chris: ¡Buenas!

Lea: Chris ¿Estás preparado?

Chris: Sí. Cariño, pásatelo bien.

Darren: Lo intentaré.

Y se fueron.

Darren: Bueno cuñado. ¿A dónde me vas a llevar esta noche?

Cory: Había pensado en irnos a Scandals.

Darren: ¿A Scandals?

Cory: Sí ¿es que nunca has estado?

Darren: Si que he ido con Chris alguna vez pero lo decía porque hoy es el especial de lesbianas. Si aún así quieres que vayamos ...

Cory: ¡Mierda! No me había fijado en eso. Entonces ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Darren: La verdad es que no tengo ganas de fiesta pero sin embargo hay un sitio al que quiero ir.

Cory: ¿A dónde?

Darren: A Getafe.

Cory: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Porque es allí donde viven los padres de Chris.

Cory: ¿Quieres conocer a tus suegros?

Darren: Sí. Es que verás sus padres no aceptan que Chris sea gay y no van a ir a la boda por lo que quiero ir a casa de ellos para intentar convencerlos de que vengan a la boda este Sábado.

Cory: Vale. ¡Nos vamos a Getafe!

Y entonces Cory y Darren se fueron a por el coche y se dirigieron a Valencia para conocer a los padres de Chris.

* * *

Por su parte Dianna se fue a casa de Jane a cenar porque quería evitar estar con su madre. Allí se encontró con Jacob otra vez.

Dianna: ¡Hola!

Jacob: ¡Hey!

Dianna: ¿No tenías una cita con tu novia?

Jacob: ... al final la ha cancelado.

Dianna: ¡Genial! ¡Entonces podemos ir al cine!

Jacob: No.

Dianna: ¿Por qué no?

Jacob: No me apetece ir al cine.

Dianna: Vale, pues demos un paseo.

Jacob: No.

Dianna: ¿Te ocurre algo conmigo? Porque a todo lo que te digo me dices que no.

Jacob: No me pasa nada.

Dianna: Pues huyes de mi como si fuera la peste. Explícame eso.

Jacob: Es que estás muy pesada. Siempre quieres salir conmigo como si no hubiera nadie más.

Dianna: El resto de nuestros hermanos están con pareja.

Jacob: ¿Y por eso tienes que salir conmigo?

Dianna: Además de eso, nos llevábamos bien hasta que te dije que era tu hermana.

Jacob: Es que ...

Dianna: Y luego está lo de tu novia secreta.

Jacob: ¡No tengo novia! ¿vale? Me la he inventado.

Dianna: Y ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Jacob: Porque quería pasar menos tiempo contigo ya que desde que me dijiste que podías no ser mi hermana empecé a sentir cosas por ti y ahora me has dicho que si que lo eres y quiero dejar de tener esos sentimientos por ti y si estás todo el día pidiéndome para salir al cine o a dar un paseo pues no ayuda.

Dianna: Lo siento mucho Jacob.

Jacob: No lo sientas. Soy yo, que soy un salido y no debería de haber pensado de esa forma.

Dianna: Jacob, para.

Jacob: ¿Por qué?

Dianna: Te mentí aquel día. No soy una Criss.

Jacob: ¿Qué? Y ¿Por qué me dices que sí?

Dianna: Te dije que sí porque no quería dejar de veros. Me caeís muy bien.

Jacob: ¡Vete de mi casa!

Dianna: ¿Qué?

Jacob: ¡He dicho que te vayas de mi casa! Eres una mentirosa igual que tu madre.

Dianna: Lo siento mucho Jacob ...

Y tras eso Dianna se fue y Jacob se fue a su habitación directamente.

* * *

Lea y Chris estaban en un bar cuando de repente se encontraron con Will.

Will: Chris ¿Eres tú?

Chris: ¡Hola Will!

Will: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya no estás con Darren?

Lea: Estamos celebrando la despedida de soltero de Chris.

Will: ¿Vosotros 2 sólos?

Lea: Mi hermana se iba a apuntar pero al final se ha echado atrás.

Will: Como quieras pero que sepas que estás cometiendo un gran error al casarte con Darren. Llevas muy poco tiempo con él.

Chris: No debería de contestarte porque no lo mereces pero lo quiero mucho más de lo que te quise a ti y sé que es el hombre de mi vida.

Lea: Además Will tu eres penoso y un controlador. No dejabas a Chris sólo ni un momento.

Will: Y con toda la razón del mundo. Mira ahora con quien está.

Lea: ¡Mira! No queremos estar contigo así que nos vamos.

Chris: Tienes razón. No quiero pasar un mal trago en mi despedida.

Y tras eso se fueron del bar.

* * *

Por su parte Cory y Darren llegaron a la casa de los padres de Chris.

Cory: ¡Ánimo tío!

Darren: Gracias.

Y entonces Darren tocó el timbre. Enseguida vino Tim, el padre de Chris.

Tim: ¡Buenas noches! ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Darren: Buenas noches. Soy Darren.

Tim: Un amigo de Chris ¿verdad?

Darren: Sí.

Tim: Pasa.

Enntonces Darren entró al salón de la casa. Allí estaba Karyn, la madre de Chris.

Karyn: ¿Qué quieres? ¿Es que Chris está enfermo?

Darren: No. Chris está muy bien.

Karyn: Entonces ¿A qué has venido?

Darren: He venido aquí para decirles que su hijo y yo vamos a casarnos este Sábado y que están invitados a la boda.

Karyn: Te agradezco el camino que has realizado pero no vamos a ir.

Darren: ¿Puedo preguntarles por qué?

Karyn: Pues porque lo que vais a hacer es una verración. Eso no es un matrimonio.

Darren: Según la constitución si que lo es porque su hijo y yo queremos formar una familia en un futuro.

Karyn: Mira Darren. Nosotros respetamos a Chris pero no creemos en esa ceremonia que vais a hacer.

Darren: Muy bien. Pues me voy entonces. Gracias por su tiempo.

Tras eso Darren iba a irse de la casa de los padres de Chris cuando Tim le interrumpió.

Tim: ¿Darren?

Darren: Dime.

Tim: Lo siento mucho por el comportamiento de mi mujer. Quiero que le des ésto a Chris. Estos anillos son de mis padres. Ellos querían dárselo a mi hijo cuando se casara con una mujer pero en vista de que se va a casar contigo quiero que los tenga.

Darren: ¡Muchas gracias Tim!

Tim: De nada.

Tras darle los anillos Darren volvió al coche y junto a Cory volvieron a Madrid.

* * *

Al día siguiente Jacob se levantó y Jane lo vio raro así que decidió preguntarle.

Jane: Hijo, ¿Estás bien?

Jacob: No, no lo estoy.

Jane: ¿Qué ocurre?

Jacob: Ayer vino Dianna a casa y me dijo que no era una Criss, que nunca lo ha sido.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Nota de autor:

Realmente sigo publicando porque estos capítulos los tenía escritos pero no he escrito ningún capítulo de la 3º temporada ya que realmente ahora mismo no me apetece escribir. Espero que para la semana que viene tenga ganas y siga con el fic en la 3º temporada pero que la 2º temporada la seguiré poniendo.

Os voy a dar un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo y es que al ser la sesion finale en el siguiente capítulo se celebrará la boda entre Darren y Chris.


	13. 2x13

Al día siguiente Jacob se levantó y Jane lo vio raro así que decidió preguntarle.

Jane: Hijo, ¿Estás bien?

Jacob: No, no lo estoy.

Jane: ¿Qué ocurre?

Jacob: Ayer vino Dianna a casa y me dijo que no era una Criss, que nunca lo ha sido.

Jane: ¿Cómo que no es una Criss?

Jacob: Ella se hizo una prueba de ADN y resulta que un tal Brad es su padre biológico.

Jane: Bien, vamos a llamar a todos tus hermanos para contárselo.

Jacob: Vale.

* * *

Mientras tanto Darren y Chris estaban en su casa y ambos se despertaron.

Darren: ¡Buenos días mi amor!

Chris: ¡Buenos días cariño!

Darren: ¿Qué tal tu despedida?

Chris: Bien, salvo por el hecho de que me encontré con Will.

Darren: ¿Te hizo algo o te dijo algo?

Chris: Dijo que me estaba precipitando por casarme contigo pero tranquilo que estoy completamente seguro de lo que quiero. ¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo te fue tu despedida?

Darren: Bueno, empezó mal porque Cory quiso llevarme a Scandals.

Chris: ¿Ayer no era la noche de lesbianas en Scandals?

Darren: Jejejeje sí que lo era así que como no fuimos a Scandals fuimos a Getafe a ver tus padres.

Chris: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Darren: Ya sé que me dijiste que no te llevas bien con tus padres pero quería intentar que al menos fueran a nuestra boda.

Chris: Y ¿Qué excusa te han dado?

Darren: Tu madre dijo que la ceremonia no era un matrimonio y no quería ir pero sin embargo tu padre me dio esto. (entonces se sacó la caja con los anillos de los padres de Tim). Tu padre me dijo que eran de tus abuelos y que querían que los tuvieras.

Chris: ... muchas gracias cariño. De verdad, me hace mucha ilusión. Recuerdo que mis abuelos me dijeron que me los darían cuando me casara con una mujer.

Darren: Bueno cariño, voy a ir a casa de mi madre para que empiece con los preparativos para la boda.

Chris: Vale pero acuérdate de que quiero cocinar.

Darren: Eso va a ser algo complicado porque ya sabes lo que le gusta a mi madre cocinar pero lo intentaré.

Chris: Vale. ¡Hasta luego!

Darren: ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Jane llamó a todos sus hijos menos a Darren para decirles la noticia y todos acudieron enseguida.

Naya: ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Lea: ¡Mamá! ¿A qué viene esta reunión familiar tan de repente?

Jane: Os he llamado a todos porque tengo que decir una cosa que en un principio podría cambiarnos a todos.

Jacob: ¿No vas a llamar a Darren?

Jane: Él está muy liado planificando su boda con Chris. Ya se lo diremos más adelante.

Lea: ¿Pero qué es tan importante para hacernos cambiar?

Jane: Pues es que no sé muy bien por donde empezar ...

Naya: ¡Mamá, por favor!

Jane: ...

Jacob: Resulta que Dianna no es nuestra hermana. Ella se hizo una prueba de ADN y no es hija de papá.

Lea: ¿Qué?

Naya: ¿Y quién es el padre?

Jane: ¡Calmaros todos! Al parecer Ali se acostó con un tal Brad.

Lea: ¡Esto es el colmo! Osea que ¿Ali le mintió a papá sobre la paternidad de Dianna y ahora resulta que le dio dinero y no es su hija?

Jane: No lo sabemos con certeza pero sí. Lo más importante en todo esto es Dianna. La pobre no tiene la culpa de nada y espero que la sigáis tratando igual que siempre.

Naya: ¡Pobre Dianna! Esa Ali es una cerda.

Entonces entró Darren muy contento para contarles los planes para la boda.

Darren: ¡Guau! ¿Ya os llamado Chris para contaros los detalles de la boda? Bien en cualquier caso os lo digo otra vez. Mamá quiero que te encargues de ayudar a Chris en la cocina pero tienes que hacerle caso a lo que te diga. Naya quiero que digas el brindis para la boda. Lea quiero que seas mi dama de honor, Jacob tu serás mi padrino y Dianna se encargará de repartir los anillos.

Tras decir los detalles todo el mundo se quedó callado y Darren se quedó mosqueado.

Darren: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No os gustan vuestros papeles para la boda?

Jane: Hijo, haré lo que tu quieras pero hay una cosa que debemos decirte. Será mejor que te sientas.

Y entonces le contaron que Dianna no era una Criss.

* * *

Después de la reunión familiar Lea, Chris y Darren se dirigieron a Comidas Criss. Lea se fue a su despacho y a los 5 minutos entró Ali.

Ali: ¡Buenos días!

Lea: ¡Buenos días! (dijo en tono irónico)

Ali: ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Has aceptado mi oferta?

Lea: Sí, he aceptado tu oferta aunque que sepas que eres el ser más despreciable del mundo.

Ali: Bueno, a mi me da igual. Yo sólo quería entrar en Comidas Criss por negocio.

Lea: Sí, ya veo. Una pregunta ¿Sabías que Dianna no era mi hermana cuándo me hiciste la propuesta?

Ali: ... sí pero vuelvo a decirte que lo he hecho porque he visto una oportunidad de negocio.

Lea: ¡Eres una hija de puta! Le hiciste creer a mi padre que Dianna era tu hija y por eso te dejó el dinero y ahora te atreves a venir aquí a invertir en su empres con su dinero.

Ali: No voy a contestarte porque me imagino que yo estaría igual si me pasara lo mismo. De nuevo te vuelvo a decir que es una oportunidad de negocio y yo a tu padre nunca le he mentido sobre la paternidad de Dianna. Él sólo se creyó que era el padre de Dianna y yo estaba casi segura de que lo era.

Lea: ¡Bienvenida a la empresa familiar! ¿Ahora que vas hacer, echar a Darren o a mi para que sea tuya la empresa?

Ali: No pretendo hacer eso. Yo sólo voy a ver que puedo hacer para que Comidas Criss se recupere del desastre económico que tú has dejado.

Lea: Muy bien. ¡Fuera de mi despacho! Puedo aceptar que te necesitemos para que Comidas Criss no desaparezca pero no pienso tener una relación cordial contigo. Tan sólo hablaremos de Comidas Criss.

Ali: Me parece bien.

Y tras eso se fue.

* * *

Por su parte Darren y Chris estaban trabajando y Darren empezó a decirle lo de Dianna.

Darren: ¡Qué fuerte cariño! No sabes de lo que me he enterado esta mañana.

Chris: ¿De qué se trata?

Darren: Resulta que Dianna no es mi hermana. Al parecer Ali se acostó con un tal Brad y este Brad es el padre biológico de Dianna.

Chris: ¡Qué fuerte me parece! Osea Ali va a ser vuestra socia con dinero que en teoría no le tendría que pertenecer.

Darren: Bueno, he leído el contrato de la venta del terreno y técnicamente no especifica nada aunque por desgracia ella le estafó a mi padre.

Entonces entró Dianna al despacho de Darren.

Dianna: ¡Hola! ¿Se puede?

Darren: Claro, pasa.

Dianna: Supongo que ya sabes la noticia ¿no?

Darren: Sí. Siento mucho que tu madre te mintiera sobre quien es tu padre.

Dianna: Gracias. Supongo que ahora que no soy tu hermana no querrás que vaya a la boda ¿no?

Darren: ¿Bromeas? Para mi eres como una hermana. Además tanto Chris como yo queremos que lleves los anillos.

Dianna: ¿En serio?

Chris: Claro que sí. Le hemos dado ciertas tareas a cada miembro de la familia y aunque técnicamente no eres su hermana has actuado como tal durante todo este tiempo.

Dianna: Muchas gracias chicos. De verdad que sí.

Darren: Por cierto ¿Qué tal con tu madre?

Dianna: No he hablado con ella desde que le dije que sabía que tu padre no era mi padre.

Darren: ¡Oh! ¡oh!

Dianna: ¿Qué pasa?

Chris: Pues me temo que vas a hablar con ella a partir de ahora.

Dianna: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque tu madre se ha convertido en accionista mayoritaria de Comidas Criss.

Dianna: Bueno. Me da igual. No pienso hablar con ella salvo lo estrictamente necesario.

Darren: Yo solo digo que aquí va a arder troya porque mi hermana estaba cabreadísima cuando se ha enterado de que no eres nuestra hermana y no lo estaba por ti sino por tu madre.

Dianna: Ya, también lo estoy con mi madre. Me voy a trabajar.

Darren: ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Llegó la hora de comer y Lea se fue a su casa porque no quería estar en el mismo sitio que Ali.

Lea: Cariño ¿Estás en casa?

Cory: ¡Me estoy duchando!

Lea: ¡Vale!

Entonces Lea se fue a su habitación y vio una foto de su padre y empezó a pensar

Lea: Papá, ¿Cómo fuiste tan imbécil para caer en la trampa de Ali?

Tras pensar eso empezó a recordar una charla que tuvo con su padre hace unos años.

_Flashback_

* * *

Lea: Muchas gracias papá por dejarme estar en esta reunión.

Ryan: De nada hija aunque lo hago por tu bien. Algún día vas a dirigir la compañía.

Lea: Para eso aún queda mucho.

Ryan: Por eso tienes que aprender cómo tu padre la lleva para que tu la lleves mejor.

Lea: Está bien. Por cierto ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre que parecía triste?

Ryan: Es que me ha contado que acaba de morir una mujer que había conocido en un viaje de negocios.

Lea: ¡Vaya! Lo siento. ¿Tenía hijos?

Ryan: Sí. Tenía 1 hijo.

Lea: ¿El niño de la foto?

Ryan: Sí.

Lea: ¿Cómo se llama?

Ryan: Se llama Damian McGinty.

Lea: Y ¿Qué va a pasar con él?

Ryan: "Por suerte" su padre va a cuidarlo.

Lea: Lo siento por el niño. No quiero imaginarme lo que me pasaría si tu o mamá faltaseis.

Ryan: Espero que eso pase dentro de muchos años.

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

Cory ¿Estás bien, cariño?

Lea: ¡Dios mío!

Cory: ¿Qué pasa?

Lea: Es muy fuerte.

Cory: Puedes decirme lo que sea.

Lea: En resumidas cuentas Dianna no es mi hermana. Al parecer Ali se acostó con un tal Brad.

Cory: ¡Guau! ¿Cómo está Dianna?

Lea: No he hablado con ella pero creo que está enfadada con su madre y yo también lo estoy con ella porque ahora ella es socia mayoritaria.

Cory: Lo siento mucho.

Lea: ¿Sabes una cosa? Al principio odiaba a Dianna porque me pensaba que era como su madre y ahora que le estaba cogiendo cariño resulta que no es mi hermana.

Cory: Me gusta que hayas dejado de odiarla. Anda vámonos a comer.

Y se pusieron a comer aunque Lea no paraba de darle vueltas a la conversación que tuvo con su padre.

* * *

Por su parte Naya y Heather comieron juntas en la radio y Naya le contó lo de que Dianna no es su hermana.

Heather: ¡Hola cariño!

Naya: ¡Hola!

Heather: ¿Qué eso tan urgente que me tenías que decir?

Naya: Muy fuerte. Resulta que Dianna no es mi hermana.

Heather: ¿Qué?

Naya: Pues eso. Ella se hizo una prueba de ADN y resulta que su padre es un tal Brad.

Heather: Y ¿Cómo está Dianna?

Naya: No lo sé. No he hablado con ella. La veré en la boda y le preguntaré.

* * *

Pasaron 2 días y llegó el día de la boda. Chris llegó a casa de Jane y empezó a preparar la comida.

Chris: Jane, Darren y yo no te hemos dado las gracias por dejarnos celebrar la boda aquí, en tu casa.

Jane: Tranquilo. Además me encanta la idea. ¿Seguro que quieres que quieres cocinar tú y que yo sólo te ayude?

Chris: Si fuéramos muchos a la boda pero al ser pocos no pasa nada.

Jane: ¿Sabes una cosa? Estoy muy contenta de que se case contigo. Cuando Darren se casó con Mia sabía que había algo que no me cuadraba pero pensaba que era porque como futura suegra iba a odiarla pero contigo no tengo esa sensación.

Chris: Jejeje gracias por la parte que me toca.

Jane: Es más es que tengo la sensación de que cuando os caséis voy a ganar a otro hijo. Anda dame un abrazo.

Y se abrazaron.

Llegó la hora de la boda y todo el mundo estaba preparado para que la ceremonia comenzase.

Padre Walker: ¡Buenos días a todos! Estamos hoy aquí reunidos en casa de Jane Criss para celebrar el enlace entre Darren Everett Criss y Christopher Paul Colfer. Antes de comenzar quería preguntar si hay algún motivo por el cual no deba celebrarse el enlace.

Darren: No lo hay.

Chris: No lo hay.

Padre Walker: Bien pues proseguiré. Vamos a ir con la parte de los anillos.

Entonces Dianna se acercó con los anillos y le dio 1 a Darren y otro a Chris.

Padre Walker: Por favor Darren repite después de mi. "Yo Darren"

Darren: Yo Darren

Padre Walker: "Te tomo a ti Chris"

Darren: Te tomo a ti Chris

Padre Walker: "Como legítimo esposo. Acepta este anillo de compromiso que simboliza el amor que siento por ti".

Darren: "Como legítimo esposo. Acepta este anillo de compromiso que simboliza el amor que siento por ti".

Padre Walker: Ahora lo mismo pero con Chris. "Yo Chris".

Chris: Yo Chris.

Padre Walker: "Te tomo a ti Darren"

Darren: Te tomo a ti Darren

Padre Walker: "Como legítimo esposo. Acepta este anillo de compromiso que simboliza el amor que siento por ti".

Darren: "Como legítimo esposo. Acepta este anillo de compromiso que simboliza el amor que siento por ti".

Padre Walker: Darren ¿Aceptas a Christopher Paul Colfer como legítimo esposo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte os separe?

Darren: ¡Si, quiero!

Padre Walker: Chris ¿Aceptas a Darren Everett Criss como legítimo esposo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte os separe?

Chris: ¡Sí, quiero!

Padre Walker: Pues con el poder que me ha concedido la iglesia os declaro marido y marido. ¡Podéis besaros!

Y entonces los 2 se besaron y todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir. Tras la ceremonia vino el banquete. Lea se dirigió a la cocina a por una botella de vino y allí se encontró con Dianna.

Lea: ¡Hey!

Dianna: ¡Hola!

Lea: Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí.

Dianna: La verdad es que no sabía si venir. He venido porque Darren y Chris me lo pidieron.

Lea: ¡Qué dices! Deberías de venir aquí sin necesidad de que te lo hubieran dicho.

Dianna: Como no soy tu hermana ...

Lea: Puede que no seas mi hermana biológica pero te has comportado como una hermana durante este tiempo. Además los Criss somos como una mafia. Una vez que entras en la familia, te quedas para siempre.

Dianna: Muchas gracias.

Lea: Por cierto hay una cosa que quiero darte.

Dianna: ¿Qué es?

Lea: Es una foto tuya que me encontré cuando fuimos a la casa de verano.

Entonces le dio la foto y Dianna empezó a verla.

Dianna: Esta no soy yo.

Lea: ¿No eres tú?

Dianna: Te digo que no.

Lea: No puede ser ...

Dianna: ¿Por qué dices que soy yo?

Lea: Porque es un bebé y el coche que lleva mi padre era el que llevaba cuando Jacob nació así que supuse que eras tú.

Dianna: Siento decírtelo pero no soy yo.

Y tras eso se fueron las 2 para ver el brindis que iba a hacer Naya.

Naya: ¡Probando, probando! ¿Se me oye bien? Bien, aquí mi hermanito me ha pedido que haga un brindis así que voy a hacerlo. Estoy muy feliz de compartir con vosotros este día tan importante. Esta es la 2º vez que se casa mi hermanito. La 1ª vez fue con una mujer y ahora se me casa con un hombre, Chris. Aún me estoy acordando del día en el que mi hermano me confesó que era gay. Se metió en la despensa y eso para los que no lo sepan significa que escondía algo. El caso es que no conozco tanto a Chris pero sé que él le estuvo ayudando mucho a mi hermano cuando aún estaba con su ex y que desde que están juntos no he visto a Darren más feliz en toda su vida. Estoy más que segura que en esta nueva etapa vais a ser más felices de lo que lo sois ya. Os deseo muchas felicidades y que vuestro perdure para siempre. ¡Vivan los novios!

Todos: ¡Vivan!

Tras el brindis Naya a su sitio y todos empezaron a hablar sobre el brindis.

Naya: ¿Os ha gustado el brindis?

Heather: ¡Cariño, me ha encantado! Se nota que eres presentadora.

Darren: ¡Muchas gracias hermanita! ¡Me ha encantado!

Lea: No quería criticarte pero este brindis ha sido mejor que cuando me casé yo. ¡Es una broma! Me ha gustado mucho.

Naya: Gracias.

Lea: ¡Chicos! Quiero una reunión Criss urgentemente. Sólo los hermanos.

Jacob: ¿Qué pasa?

Y entonces todos se fueron a la despensa.

Jacob: ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¿Qué pasa?

Lea: Tengo información nueva. Resulta que todos creíamos que cuando puse la contraseña para la cuenta de las pensiones todos creíamos que la D era de Dianna.

Naya: ¡Por favor Lea! No empieces con tus teorías.

Lea: El caso es que me he acordado de que papá me estuvo hablando de una mujer que murió hace unos años y entonces me enseñó la foto que encontré en la casa de verano. Se llama Damian McGinty. Él es nuestro hermanastro.

Jacob: ¡Tenías que soltar esto ahora! ¡Estamos en la boda de Darren!

Darren: ¡Sí! ¡Me voy de aquí.

Tras la escena de Lea siguió la boda con normalidad.

* * *

Terminó la boda y Lea y Cory volvieron a su casa.

Lea: Cariño ¿Puedo confesarte una cosa?

Cory: Dime.

Lea: Cuando hice esa inversión lo hice porque quería que fuera mi proyecto, como si fuera mi bebé.

Cory: ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora?

Lea: Porque me gustaría volver a intentarlo, ya sabes, tener un bebé. ¿Qué te parece?

Cory: Me parece perfecto.

Lea: Cariño, me voy un momento a casa de mi madre. ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Cory: ¡Vale!. Te quiero.

Lea: Y yo a ti.

* * *

Por su parte Darren y Chris volvieron a su casa.

Darren ¿Cariño?

Chris: Dime

Darren: ¿Quién lleva al otro al dormitorio?

Chris: Podrías hacerlo tú ...

Darren: Vale. ¡Preparate!

Entonces le cogió y a mitad de camino lo soltó.

Chris: ¿Ya está?

Darren: Lo siento. Es que no puedo más.

Chris: Está bien. ¿Cariño?

Darren: Dime.

Chris: Voy a llamar a mi padre. Voy a darle las gracias por los anillos.

Darren: Está bien.

* * *

Lea llegó a casa de su madre y entonces le empezó a contar lo de Damian

Jane: ¡Hola hija! ¿Se te ha olvidado algo?

Lea: Mamá, tengo de decirte una cosa. Se trata de papá.

Jane: ¿Qué ha hecho tu padre esta vez?

Lea: Todos pensábamos que Dianna era su hija pero hoy he recordado una renión que tuve con papá hace unos años. Hablaban de un tal Damian McGinty ...

* * *

Al día siguiente Dianna se fue a dar un paseo y se encontró con Jacob.

Dianna: ¡Hola!

Jacob: ¡Hola!

Dianna: Quería pedirte perdón por haberte mentido sobre ser tu hermana.

Jacob: No pasa nada. Yo sólo estaba algo cabreado y no pensé en cómo lo estabas pasando tú.

Dianna: Está bien.

Jacob: Y ¿Ahora que vas a hacer?

Dianna: Voy a buscarme una casa. No puedo vivir con mi madre y aunque agradezco mucho la hospitalidad de tu madre no puedo quedarme allí eternamente.

Jacob: Eso está bien pero quería referirme a nosotros ...

Dianna: He estado pensando ... ¿Y si toda esta locura ha sido para que tu y yo nos conociéramos?

Entonces Jacob se acercó a ella y empezaron a besarse

FIN DE TEMPORADA

* * *

Nota de autor

Muchas gracias Darrenatic, Melisa 360 y Darren Criss Fan. Voy a seguir con la 3º temporada aunque la empezaré este lunes que viene.

Este es el último capítulo de la temporada. Me ha salido más largo de lo que me esperaba jejeje. Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
